Heiwa no Rakuen
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Republic City está um caos. Korra, emocionalmente em ruínas, encontra um lugar sagrado deixado pelo Avatar Aang, feito especialmente para corações aflitos buscarem tranquilidade. Lá, porém, ela se depara com Amon. Ambos percebem naquele lugar mais do que um alívio: um refúgio. Poderiam eles compartilhar o segredo e usufruir daquele paraíso, num tratado particular de paz? - Amorra -
1. Hinansho

_**Disclaimer:**"**The Legend of Korra**" e seus personagens **não me pertencem**, mas sim a **Bryan Konietzko** e **Michael Dante DiMartino** (aka "Bryke"). Os poemas, músicas ou citações usados nessa história **não são de minha autoria **e** os créditos foram atribuídos**. Esta fanfic foi feita por puro lazer, sem fins lucrativos.**  
**_

_(Mas esta fanfic, sim, me pertence. Hunf.)  
_

* * *

**Heiwa no Rakuen**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

_**1.~ Hinansho**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**"_From the mountain peaks in the east, _**

**_The silvery moon has peeped out._**

**_(…)"_**

_"Dos picos das montanhas ao leste,  
_

_A lua prateada espiou.  
_

_(...)"  
_

**- De Tsangyang Gyatso, **

** O 6º Dalai Lama (1683–1706), em tradução livre.**

**.**

**.  
**

Korra já não dormia bem há semanas.

Toda noite, ela se via cercada por rostos mascarados e olhos amarelados, fumegantes em algum lugar escuro, sozinha. Não importava o quanto ela lutasse, suas mãos e pés eram atados, ela gritava de dor. Às vezes ela acordava naquele instante. Mas sempre – mesmo que já estivesse acordada – uma voz profunda, ameaçadora, ecoava em sua mente.

"_Eu estou te preservando para o final."_

Num tranco tão abrupto que a fez sentar na cama, Korra gritou. Ela podia sentir a mão gélida, porém estranhamente gentil, em sua mandíbula. Levantou-se, olhando pela janela. A lua minguante ainda estava alta no céu.

Um pesadelo. Aquela noite não havia sido diferente.

Ela se levantou e fechou a janela. Mais uma vez, Korra agradecia por dormir em uma suíte. Quartos como aquele no Templo eram praticamente impossíveis, todavia, os guardas da Ordem do Lótus Branco, bem como Pema, convenceram Tenzin de que seria mais confortável e seguro para a Avatar ter seu próprio banheiro.

Ser a Avatar tinha seus benefícios.

Korra lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Olheiras escuras já se formavam abaixo de seus olhos, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente.

Já no quarto, ela afastou os pensamentos sobre perder sua dobra ou ter pesadelos e pulou a janela, se dirigindo à Arena de Treino de Dobra de Ar. O melhor a fazer seria ocupar a mente, e treinar dobra de ar estava se provando o mais indicado para ocupar a mente – apesar de ser indicada para esvaziá-la.

Korra riu ao perceber a ironia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Korra adentrou o quarto exausta.

O treinamento para o campeonato a esgotava. A confusão que ela própria provocara com Mako a esgotava. O treinamento de dobra de ar a esgotava. Lidar com Tarrlok a esgotava. A falta de sono adequado por tanto tempo a esgotava.

Ela marchou diretamente para seu banheiro, a fim de preparar um bom banho quente.

Apesar de ter se apaziguado naquela noite com Bolin, ainda não parecia suficiente. Quase brigara com seu mais novo rival, Tahno – em sua defesa, ele havia provocado.

Korra podia sentir o estresse emocional drenando suas energias. Pema havia lhe dito, há alguns dias, que ela parecia um tanto cansada mas isso não justificava o fato de ela estar arredia.

Mergulhou na banheira cheia de água quente, quase instantaneamente relaxando. Decidiu que naquela noite seria diferente. Após o encontro com Bolin, tomaria um banho quente e relaxante, colocaria uma das camisolas que Senna mandara em sua mala – Korra detestava camisolas, mas não iria doer tentar usar uma de vez em quando – e dormiria como uma pedra até a manhã seguinte. Sem pesadelos.

A garota da tribo da água acenou com a cabeça para o próprio espelho, decidida. Sem pesadelos.

"_Eu vou te destruir,"_, ecoou em sua cabeça. Ela afundou a cabeça na banheira, afastando o eco. _Sem pesadelos_, tornava-se um mantra.

Talvez, ela até meditaria um pouco antes de dormir.

Só para garantir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela se ouviu gritar. E dessa vez, agradeceu pelo grito, pois ele a havia tirado do pesadelo, que havia durado mais do que o usual.

Amon.

Korra suspirou. Aquela noite deveria ter sido diferente. Podia sentir a mão macia, podia ouvir a voz seca e impostada.

Sentia seus pelos do braço eriçados. Tremia.

Deitou-se ao contrário na cama, de modo que suas pernas ficassem mais próximas da janela e ela pudesse olhar a noite lá fora. Sentia-se sem forças. Não conseguia mais permanecer acordada. Queria dormir. Queria descansar. Mas não queria ter pesadelos.

Lá fora, ela podia ver a Estátua de Aang, brilhando. Imaginou se o seu antecessor alguma vez já havia se sentido assim. Se alguma vez ele havia tido pesadelos, tão assustadoramente _reais_ que o mantivesse acordado por dias.

Se alguma vez, Aang tivesse sentido tanto _medo_.

Pois o que mais sentia nos últimos tempos era medo, admitia. Medo de perder sua habilidade de dobrar os elementos, de não ser capaz de proteger as pessoas, de falhar como Avatar, de ser pega e derrotada.

Medo de Amon.

Korra suspirou, resignada, levantando-se e vestindo-se com suas roupas habituais. Se ao menos pudesse ter contato com o Mundo Espiritual, poderia ter alguns conselhos, alguma ajuda. Alguma paz.

Algum descanso.

Sentou-se novamente na cama, assumindo uma posição de meditação. Ao invés de limpar a mente, ela pensou em sua vida. Seus pais, Katara, Republic City, Mako e Bolin, Tenzin... Amon.

Pensou também sobre seus sentimentos.

Desde muito criança, Korra sentia que às vezes as outras pessoas não conseguiam entendê-la. Alguns, como Tenzin e Katara, conseguiam acompanhar algumas linhas de raciocínio, aconselhar e até mesmo compartilhar algumas emoções.

Mas não conseguiam _compreendê-la_, a si por si própria, ao mesmo tempo pela Avatar. Não completamente. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, ela se perguntou se Aang já havia se sentido assim. Ponderou se era seu espírito de Avatar, que lhe trazia esses sentimentos, por vezes adventícios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão profundos.

A Avatar Korra se deitou novamente, abatida. Não adiantaria nada, agora. Estava cansada demais. Virou-se e esperou que caísse no sono. Mesmo que acordasse abruptamente em poucas horas, ao menos descansaria um pouco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_O brilho do luar contrastava com o brilho artificial dos prédios da Republic City, refletidos na água da Baía de Yue._

_Tudo parecia calmo, só o que se movimentava era a correnteza do mar. Korra se viu admirando a vista, ao perceber que o fazia do alto da estátua do Avatar Aang._

_Mais precisamente, ela notou, do ombro do Avatar, onde estava sentada._

_A jovem Avatar também observou o Templo de Ar. E notou que, apesar do Templo parecer exatamente igual, a cidade parecia diferente. Sem muitos prédios, nem muitas luzes. Parecia pequena. Nova._

_Korra não soube dizer exatamente o porquê, mas ela viu sua atenção se voltar para uma montanha à sua esquerda, a oeste da cidade. _

_Em um segundo, ela se viu aproximar-se daquela montanha, mas ainda estava parada no lugar, e viu uma cachoeira alta logo à sua frente. A cachoeira dava origem a um grande lago tranquilo, em meio a uma porção de árvores altas, que formavam uma clareira. Parecia um tanto escondido, quase como se aquelas árvores tivessem sido colocadas ali propositalmente, com a intenção de formar uma barreira._

_Korra achou o lugar muito bonito, mas não sentiu vontade de parar para admirá-lo. Sua visão focou-se para um ponto ao meio da queda da cachoeira. Não pensou muito – ela sempre fora de agir antes de pensar – e se aproximou, como se flutuasse, daquele local._

_Logo viu que havia uma extensão de terra saindo da parede de pedra da cachoeira, não muito larga, camuflada, como se estivesse escondida. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, mais como uma lembrança: aquela extensão fora feita por dobra de terra e colocada exatamente naquele ponto para que somente olhos muito atentos ou quem já a conhecesse antes a encontrasse._

_Não teve dificuldades em seguir o caminho. Tão logo se viu atrás das águas da cachoeira, se viu adentrando uma pequena caverna. Não era muito espaçosa. Na verdade, precisou se abaixar logo no início do caminho e logo depois se ajoelhar para continuar._

_Korra não sentiu receio. O que sentia se definia mais como nostalgia. Tudo o que compreendia era que seguiria caverna adentro. E assim o fez._

_Logo, encontrou pequenas piscinas de pedra arredondadas, desajeitadamente empilhadas uma em cima da outra, como se formassem uma escada._

_A garota se aproximou e percebeu que se tratava de pequenas fontes termais. A água quente da última piscina vazava uniformemente, como uma nascente de rio, até o fim da caverna e sumia pela terra._

_Ao lado das piscinas havia, de fato, uma escada rústica, cujo fim desaparecia da visão dela naquela posição, também feita com dobra de terra. Korra subiu as escadas, sem pensar muito._

_Ao final dos degraus atrapalhados ela se viu no lugar verdadeiramente mais lindo que já estivera._

_Korra vislumbrou o lugar: as pequenas piscinas, ela viu, eram originadas de uma grande fonte termal, com águas tranquilas e escuras. Bem no meio da fonte, ligada por um caminho de terra cuidadosamente projetado, havia um chalé de madeira, que a Avatar imediatamente percebeu – ou se lembrou, não soube ao certo – que fora feito com muito zelo. Era de madeira, grande o suficiente para que duas pessoas se acomodassem se fossem íntimos. Era decorado com algo que parecia palha, num tom bege, quase amarelo, contrastando com a escuridão da madeira e do lago._

_Ela observou que, apesar de escondido, aquele lugar recebia a luz da lua, pois havia um teto feito de plantas cobrindo o local. O teto possuía uma estrutura de troncos de madeira entrelaçados, cautelosamente instalados, e por cima deles vários tipos de plantas e terra, que faziam com que, quem visse aquele chão do lado de cima, não perceberia que havia um vale ali. _

_Korra seguiu um caminho ao redor do lago, onde se formava uma trilha que levava a um pequeno templo. Atrás do templo ela avistou o alto de um penhasco, aberto; o que contribuía para a iluminação do local._

_Uma imagem nítida se formou na mente dela, como se fosse um mapa muito conhecido. Aquele lugar ficava ao topo de um penhasco, atrás de uma cachoeira, cuidadosamente escondido e disfarçado, como se alguém quisesse esconder aquele pequeno santuário._

_A Avatar Korra definiu aquele lugar como um paraíso particular. Sentia um misto de saudade, felicidade e alívio._

_Virou-se para entrar no chalé. Mas quando o fez, se viu novamente em frente à cachoeira. Depois, em frente à montanha. Sentou-se no ombro do Avatar Aang._

Abriu os olhos. Agora sentava em sua própria cama, em seu quarto, na Ilha do Tempo de Ar.

Korra sentiu-se suspirar devagar. Não havia dormido. Ou, se havia, não havia sido por mais de 20 minutos. Percebeu que estava sentada na cama.

A garota se animou instantaneamente. Tinha certeza de que quem havia mandado aquelas imagens para ela era o seu antecessor. E dessa vez, as imagens eram nítidas e completas. Seria aquilo o Mundo Espiritual? Aang queria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Seria aquele lugar uma _passagem para_ o Mundo Espiritual?

Não importava.

Imediatamente, se levantou e pulou a janela. Não iria acordar Naga, iria sozinha. Não precisava pensar, sabia exatamente o que iria fazer.

Andou tranquilamente até uma parte mais baixa da ilha, onde pular no mar não faria tanto barulho nem atrairia tanta atenção. A água estava fria naquela noite, mas Korra não se importava. Na verdade, sentia um pouco de saudades das águas congelantes da Tribo do Sul.

Sem muito esforço, utilizou-se da dobra d'água para nadar até os limites da Republic City. Sabia que aquela montanha ainda fazia parte da cidade, apesar de estar no limite, e por isso, daquele lado, não era rigorosamente vigiada.

A Avatar sabia o caminho.

Rapidamente, utilizando-se de dobra de água e de Terra, chegou à cachoeira. Parecia um pouco diferente do que sua visão. As árvores em volta pareciam mais altas, o lago mais cheio. Não importava.

A garota subiu sem delongas na passagem escondida de terra, e se viu atrás da queda das águas, exatamente como há poucos minutos atrás. Não teve dificuldades em encontrar a caverna, que agora parecia um pouco maior.

Ao entrar no buraco escuro, ela tateou e sentiu uma barreira, que não havia sentido em sua visão. Uma espécie de pedra, talhada exatamente no formado da caverna que se fechava, tapava-a, camuflando-a ainda mais de olhares desatentos, não familiarizados.

Facilmente, ela afastou a pedra, adentrou o local e a reposicionou na passagem. Com os joelhos e os pés no chão, Korra engatinhou pela escuridão adentro até chegar nas piscinas quentes que marcavam o fim da caverna.

Lá estavam elas, exatamente como na visão.

Korra sentiu-se um tanto eufórica. Subiu a escada o mais rápido que pôde. Elas agora estavam mais deterioradas, como se alguém tivesse propositadamente as demolido. Ao final da quase inexistente escada ela se deparou com uma imitação do que era feito o teto: um emaranhado de troncos entrelaçados e folhas, que tapavam mais uma vez o caminho.

A garota se perguntou por que Aang se preocupara tanto assim com a proteção do local, como se fosse um segredo que jamais poderia ser revelado, enquanto movia aquele obstáculo calma e silenciosamente.

Sorriu consigo mesma ao emergir completamente da escada e tapar novamente a passagem. Uma breve olhada no local a deixou ainda mais feliz: parecia mais bonito do que se lembrava.

Agora, alguns arbustos e tapetes de grama ajudavam a decorar o local. O caminho que levava ao chalé continha algumas flores em suas laterais. Korra se perguntou se a Mestre Katara havia feito essa decoração – porque de alguma forma ela sabia que Katara conhecera o lugar.

Esse era mais um dos sentimentos que, ela acreditava, só os Avatares experimentavam: ela simplesmente _sabia_ de algumas coisas.

O chalé não possuía porta. A única abertura servia de porta e janela. E Korra não se incomodou, não havia necessidade de portas num lugar privado como aquele.

Apesar de simples por fora, ele tinha outra atmosfera por dentro. Não havia muito espaço dentro dele, apenas o suficiente para uma espaçosa cama – incrivelmente moderna, ela notou – com tecidos macios e quentes, que lembravam muito os tecidos da Tribo da Água do Sul. Aproximando-se, Korra reconheceu o tecido como de pele de coala-lontra, um dos tecidos mais finos e considerados de bom gosto pelas duas Tribos de Água.

Sorriu abobalhada, imaginando como ela dormiria bem naquela cama. Jogou-se nela de uma vez. Como Aang previa aquilo – afinal, ele deveria ter arrumado isso há mais de 17 anos, pelo menos -, ela não sabia.

Revirando-se nas cobertas, ela observou o resto da parte de dentro do chalé. Até que era relativamente grande. Aconchegante, era como se alguém o tivesse decorado recentemente. Além da cama, ao lado dela havia uma pequena escrivaninha e uma cadeira. Ao lado da escrivaninha, um pequeno armário sem portas, onde Korra viu que havia alguns petiscos, ervas – provavelmente para chá – e alguns utensílios.

O que lhe chamou a atenção foram o bule e a xícara em cima da escrivaninha. A xícara parecia vazia, mas de dentro do bule saía um vapor, indicando que houvera água quente ali há pouco tempo.

Korra iria se perguntar se havia mais alguém ali. Mas não pôde completar nenhuma linha de pensamento, pois uma voz lhe interrompera, e a garota a reconheceu imediatamente.

- Avatar.

Foi naquele instante em que ela estremeceu.

Korra relutantemente olhou em direção à voz que lhe trazia tanto temor. Parado, em pé, obstruindo a única possibilidade de saída daquele _cubículo_, ele a encarava.

Amon.

Sua máscara parecia sorrir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Atenção: Possíveis Spoilers, fangirlismo e nonsense da autora, a seguir.  
**_

_ Eu estou morrendo de **medo** de fazer esta fanfic. Sério. Porque eu tenho essa mania, de começar uma história, mas do meio para o final eu simplesmente **travo** e não consigo continuar._

_Mas eu não parava de imaginar cenas entre Amon e Korra. Eu **precisava** escrever algo. Até porque eu queria ver algo deles em português - btw, primeira Amorra em português do fanfiction . net , YEAH! Será que existe mais algum(a) Amorrian falante de português? ô.õ_

_Vou me esforçar para fazer o melhor que puder. Mas ainda estou com medo._

_Eu sei que esse casal **implora** para que haja... hm, M-rating. Mas eu não sei se consigo escrever algo assim... Bom, o futuro dirá. Rated T por enquanto, por segurança._

_Ainda não sei dizer se será canon ou AU. Se será Amorra ou Noarra. Bem, o tempo dirá.  
_

_Ah, sim, eu sei que o fandom em português está usando o termo Igualistas, mas eu não gosto. - hunf - Por isso, vou me aproveitar de que ainda não existe tradução oficial e utilizarei o termo **Equilibradores**. (Eu queria mesmo era usar "equalizadores", mas o termo em si foge do significado proposto.)  
_

_É isso.  
_

**_Amorra S2_**

_**Pyoko-chan (Julho / 2012)**_

_**.  
**_

**EDIT: **_Ok, a dublagem oficial saiu.__ Sinceramente__, algumas coisas me deixaram maravilhada. A maioria das vozes está perfeita. Azula como Korra, quem diria?! Lin e Lieutenant! Espíritos, eu consigo vê-los como um casal só por causa dos dubladores! *crazy shipper fangirl* Mas... Bolin como Ben10? Nah._

_De qualquer forma, eu só estou editando isso aqui porque eu até pensei em mudar algumas coisas, deixar como na dublagem oficial - e até deixei por algumas semanas -, mas no final, desistí. Pelo menos quanto ao nome da cidade e o termo "dobra" (eles usam "dominação" na dublagem). Agora, quanto aos Igualitários/Equilibradores, sinceramente... eu quero Equalists (XD). Mas vou deixar em aberto, caso alguém queira se manifestar sobre qual termo prefere...  
_

_Ainda estou me decidindo entre T e M, quanto ao rating...  
_

_É isso.  
_

_**(Outubro / 2012)**  
_


	2. Kyūsen

___**Disclaimer**:"**The Legend of Korra**" ____e seus personagens ____**não me pertencem**, mas sim a Bryan Konietzko e Michael Dante DiMartino (aka "**Bryke**"). Os poemas, músicas ou citações usados nessa história não são de minha autoria e os créditos foram atribuídos. Esta fanfic foi feita por puro lazer, sem fins lucrativos._

* * *

**_Heiwa no Rakuen  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_2.~ Kyūsen_**

**_._**

O chalé de repente pareceu diminuir à sua volta. Parado em pé, logo a sua frente, estava Amon.

Korra não pôde deixar de tremer, mas continuava encarando-o, assim como ela o encarava, imponente. A máscara dele lhe sorria; se com escárnio ou indiferença, ela não saberia dizer.

Longos minutos se passaram.

Ela percebeu que na euforia em se deitar e descansar, já havia retirado as botas e o casaco, que agora jaziam sob os pés de Amon, e se enrolado nas cobertas. Korra ainda estava com suas roupas, nem mesmo perto de indecente, mas alguma coisa no olhar daquele homem a fazia se sentir nua em sua frente, desprotegida.

Amon a encarava incansavelmente, mas não dizia uma única palavra. Korra, apesar de aterrorizada, não desviou o olhar.

Ela observou seus olhos, e notou sua coloração, de um azul profundo, como o oceano do Pólo Sul naquele exato momento entre o fim da noite e o início do amanhecer.

Imediatamente ela abandonou aqueles pensamentos.

- Amon. – ela disse, tentando não transpassar seu nervosismo pela voz, mas aparentemente ela falhara, pois Amon abafou um riso breve.

- Eu me perguntei algumas vezes se a Avatar teria conhecimento deste lugar. – ele iniciou, sua voz de uma calma aterrorizante – Após tantas visitas sem um vestígio de outro ser além de mim, acreditei que de fato eu seria o único.

E com isso ele simplesmente deu as costas para ela e se afastou.

Korra respirou fundo. Então, ele sabia deste lugar também. Como? Como ele teria o descoberto? Acaso? Busca? Será que Aang teria contado a ele? Por quê? Aang não contaria a outra pessoa antes de sua própria sucessora. Contaria? Só para alguém de pura confiança. Quem era aquele homem, afinal?

Reunindo sua confiança, ela levantou da cama, calçou as botas e vestiu o casaco e saiu do chalé. Amon estava ainda de costas para ela, caminhando pelo caminho acima da pequena fonte termal. A Avatar se perguntou se havia algum de seus capangas ali com ele.  
Com um movimento rápido ela usou sua dobra de fogo para lançar um jato de água em Amon, que habilidosamente desviou e virou-se para a Avatar.

Korra esmurrou o ar, lançando uma bola de fogo em direção ao mascarado, mas ele mais uma vez foi mais rápido e, quando a garota percebeu, ele já estava se aproximando dela, correndo. Korra sentiu-se estremecer. Imagens de um lugar escuro, onde ela estava de joelhos amarrada voltaram à sua mente. Ela sentiu suas pernas travadas.

Amon se aproximara. Num reflexo rápido, Korra ergueu um dos braços acima de sua cabeça, protegendo-se do ataque. Amon utilizou-se da técnica de bloqueio de Chi, imobilizando o braço da garota. Korra caiu para trás, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se a tempo de desviar de um segundo ataque.

Não conseguia mais dobrar elemento algum com o braço esquerdo, que a protegeu. Deu a volta por trás do mascarado e utilizou o braço direito e uma perna para enviar outro jato de água quente da fonte em direção a Amon.

O plano se fez eficaz, visto que o líder dos Equalizadores perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na fonte termal. Korra aproveitou-se disso e andou de costas até o buraco, que servia de saída, escondido pelas folhas e troncos.

Percebeu que Amon prolongou-se para levantar e atacá-la novamente. Ela sabia que o ataque não fora tão forte assim, e apesar da água estar quente, não era o suficiente para queimá-lo.

Amon levantou-se devagar e fitou a jovem Avatar. Korra percebeu em seus olhos uma raiva conhecida, mas estranhou seus movimentos hesitantes.

Ficou perto do emaranhado de troncos, posicionando-se defensivamente. Percebeu que estava tonta, talvez pelo sono ou pela adrenalina dos últimos minutos – talvez ambos.

Imaginou quantos Equalizadores estariam esperando-a na caverna ou na cachoeira e quanto tempo deveria lutar até conseguir escapar dali. Amon, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, disse:

- Relaxe, jovem Avatar. Eu estou aqui sozinho. – ele já havia saído da água e andava lentamente até ela – E é a última das minhas intenções lutar com você neste lugar sagrado, neste momento.

Ele não andou até ela, como parecia que o faria, mas virou-se e andou até o pequeno templo, ao lado do chalé.

A garota se viu relaxando inconscientemente.

Aproximou-se lentamente dele. No templo, ela percebeu que ele estava sentado, de costas para ela. Como se estivesse meditando.  
A dúvida retornou à mente dela. Como aquele homem tomara conhecimento desse lugar?

- O Avatar Aang construiu este lugar. – ela proferiu, como se argumentasse algo, mesmo quando o que realmente desejava era perguntar como ele fora parar ali.

Amon volveu a cabeça, olhando-a de soslaio, ainda de costas.

- Avatar Aang? Imaginei que este lugar seria um pouco mais... antigo. - seu tom parecia surpreso, mas Korra não pôde definir exatamente qual seria sua expressão.

- Ele o fez com o intuito de um local de paz e meditação, para que quem viesse aqui pudesse esquecer o mundo lá fora. – pela segunda vez naquela noite, ela não sabia como o sabia, apenas sabia.

Amon meneou a cabeça. Korra imaginou que ele já havia descoberto a finalidade do local. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas provavelmente pelo silêncio vindo dele, ela continuou falando:

- Eu vim aqui em busca de uma noite sossegada.

- Hm. – ele deixou de olhá-la e voltou à posição de meditação – Acredito que o Avatar Aang projetou este lugar espaçoso o suficiente para mais de uma pessoa. Após algum descanso, sua dobra retornará. Fique à vontade, Avatar.

Korra se irritou imediatamente com o tom dele. Era como se tudo ali – o chalé, o templo, a fonte termal – fosse dele e sua autorização fosse necessária para que ela, Avatar Korra, sucessora do Avatar Aang, pudesse passar a noite ali.

Ela respirou e abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse começar:

- Eu também, jovem Avatar, venho aqui em busca de paz, meditação e tranquilidade, como você mesma disse. – ele não se deu ao trabalho de levantar-se ou de tornar-se para ela – Portanto, acredito que duas almas que buscam o mesmo podem deixar suas rivalidades do "mundo lá fora" em segundo plano e respeitar um local sagrado.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Ele tinha razão. Mas era isso que ela iria dizer!

- E não se preocupe, - ele continuou – pois não há mais ninguém além de mim perto daqui. E eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de te atacar hoje. A não ser, é claro, que eu seja provocado.

A raiva por mais uma vez se sentir inferior diante daquele homem, a concordância de que aquele era um local sagrado, o cansaço e a vontade de descansar um pouco; Korra não sabia exatamente como reagir.

- E como eu já disse... – ela mudou de idéia ao sentir o sangue ferver, quando ele voltou seu tronco para ela, encarando-a, e Korra jurou que ele havia sorrido sarcasticamente – Eu estou te preservando para o final, Avatar.

Com isso, ele deu as costas novamente para ela antes que ele pudesse ver o olhar feio que ela lhe lançou. E pareceu ignorar o gritinho de fúria que ela deixou escapar.

A Avatar encarou as costas dele por alguns momentos. Ao menos, ela havia parado de tremer e se sentia segura. Não sabia o porquê exatamente, mas sabia que Amon procurava fazer jus ao que dizia. E, se ele havia dito que não iria atacá-la naquela noite, ele não iria.

Essa certeza – ou talvez o sono – a convenceram, e ela voltou à cama do chalé para dormir um pouco.

Mas dessa vez, não tirou nem a bota nem o casaco.

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Provavelmente porque ela não dormia bem há um bom tempo, ou talvez porque os cobertores da cama de pele de coala-lontra a lembravam de casa, Korra acordou horas depois se sentindo renovada.

Mexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama. Sempre fora uma pessoa que dormia até tarde. Isso mudara com os acontecimentos recentes, seus treinos e a responsabilidade com a Republic City.

Mas ela queria voltar a dormir mais um pouco, ou ao menos permanecer deitada por horas, apenas pelo prazer de fazer absolutamente nada. Entretanto, ao se virar novamente na cama ela viu uma figura encapuzada, com vestes escuras, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

Em segundos, Korra lembrou-se exatamente de tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Amon estava ali.

Sentado numa escrivaninha ao pé da cama, de costas para ela.

Bebendo... chá?

- Você dormiu bastante para quem gritou tanto, Avatar.

Ela se assustou. A voz dele sempre a assustava. E ele gostava de falar abruptamente.

- Er... – perguntou-se sobre o que exatamente ela gritara dessa vez. Não se lembrava de nenhum pesadelo nem sonho, felizmente. Mas imaginava que havia pesadelos envolvidos porque suava ao acordar. Seu coração batia relativamente forte.

Perguntou-se se havia gritado o nome dele.

Amon levantou-se e estendeu uma xícara para ela. Korra olhou-a apreensiva.

- Chá. – ele disse, sentindo sua apreensão. – É um bom calmante.

Korra sentou-se e pegou a xícara. Suas mãos se tocaram brevemente, e ela reconheceu a frieza da mão dele.

Em contraste com o chá, que estava agradavelmente quente.

-... Obrigada...

Amon se sentou novamente na cadeira, apoiando os braços na mesa. Korra se sentia aliviada e segura pela posição em que ele ficava. De costas para ela, ele não podia encará-la, mas por estar ao pé da cama, ela podia ver claramente suas mãos, caso ele fizesse algo suspeito.

Alguns minutos de silêncio. Korra o observava enquanto tomava seu chá. Amon segurava uma xícara para ele mesmo, mas ela percebeu que ele não a levava à boca.

Sorriu consigo mesma. Seria ingênua se sinceramente acreditasse que ele iria levantar a máscara na frente dela, mesmo que apenas um pouco, em troca de uma xícara de chá.

- Avatar. – ela voltou de seus devaneios e o encontrou em pé à sua frente. – Este lugar é um lugar sagrado.  
Ela acenou com a cabeça, como se o incentivasse a continuar.

- Há muito tempo este lugar tem sido um refúgio para mim. – ele parou por alguns segundos. Korra imaginou o quanto poderia ser difícil para uma pessoa como ele, habituado a mostrar sua superioridade, admitir algo assim para o inimigo. - Ele foi feito para que uma alma pudesse encontrar a paz interior e alívio contra o mundo exterior.

Ela concordou silenciosamente, mais uma vez.

- Uma vez aqui, uma pessoa espirituosa o suficiente não gostaria de deixa-lo nunca mais. – dessa vez ele esperou ela acenar, mas ela permaneceu parada. – Eu acredito que você é este tipo de pessoa. Não espero que você aceite nunca mais retornar aqui, a um pedido meu.

- Sim. – ela sorriu, com um semblante de determinação. – Você pode me esperar por aqui frequentemente, Amon.  
Amon meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- E também não espere que eu fique sem vir aqui, por conveniência sua.

Os dois se encararam por longos momentos. Korra já havia percebido onde ele queria chegar. Observou que ele mostrava certa dificuldade para admitir seus sentimentos. Quis achar graça. Apesar da provável diferença de idade – ela sempre o imaginava entre os trinta e quarenta anos, talvez pela voz – e das ameaças anteriores, o fato de ele estar ali em pé a sua frente enquanto ela sentava a fazia se sentir como uma adulta, pela primeira vez, e ele parecia uma criança.

- Portanto... – ele começou novamente – Eu proponho uma trégua. Aqui. Somente aqui.

Uma criança que tentava barganhar seu brinquedo favorito com uma promessa de amizade.

Korra sorriu.

Talvez fosse aquele lugar, talvez fosse o bom humor por finalmente ter dormido uma noite inteira.

Talvez fosse o chá – ele poderia ter colocado algo no chá.

- Uma trégua. – ela se levantou. Não imaginava, nos últimos dias, que um dia entraria em trégua com Amon. - Nós dois poderemos vir aqui no momento em que quisermos. E aqui não haverá rivalidade, nem guerra, nem brigas.

- Algumas regras de proteção e cautela eu pretendo impor, e pretendo que sejam respeitadas.

- Nós não queremos que nosso segredo seja descoberto. – ela riu.

Percebeu que ele ficou um tanto desconfortável com sua última frase. Mas não captou o sentido que poderia ter deixado escapar.  
Korra estendeu a mão a ele, sorrindo.

- Trégua.

Amon olhou-a por alguns instantes, depois para sua mão, e de novo para ela.

Por fim, apertou-lhe a mão.

- Trégua.

Logo em seguida ele se afastou e saiu pela porta do chalé. Korra o seguiu.

Ao sair pela porta, ela percebeu que o local estava iluminado pela luz do dia. Perguntou-se que horas seriam, quanto tempo havia dormido, se estava atrasada para o treino e se Tenzin havia percebido sua ausência.

- Devo deixar claro, Avatar... – Amon começou, enquanto desciam a semi-escada ao lado das pequenas piscinas de água quente. – que a discrição será muito importante. Qualquer deslize, qualquer suspeita de seus aliados, colocará tudo a perder. Este lugar...

- Heiwa.

-... Perdão?

- O nome desse lugar é Heiwa. – Korra fechou os olhos. Era como se ela visualizasse todo seu conhecimento sobre aquele lugar ao fechar os olhos. – Heiwa. Avatar Aang o chamavam assim.

Amon ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Sua expressão era ilegível por debaixo da máscara.

Korra resolveu que não iria espera-lo para sair da caverna. Deixou Amon, mudo, para trás e mergulhou pela cachoeira, caindo no lago sereno lá embaixo.

Ela riu ao dobrar a água e sair do lago. Correu por entre as árvores até que a cachoeira sumisse atrás de si. Iria usar a dobra d'água para seguir a correnteza e chegar logo à Baía. Se alguém perguntasse, ela estava meditando no Memorial do Avatar Aang. Mas e daí? Ela podia estar meditando ao pé da estátua de seu antecessor ou se aliando às escondidas com o inimigo num lugar escondido ao qual chamava de Paraíso. De que importava? Ela podia. Ela era a Avatar.

E sentia-se feliz como há muito não o havia.

**__****_._**

**__****_.  
_**

**_"(...) And the face of that young maiden, _**

**_Has gradually appeared in my mind. _**_**(...)"**  
_

_"(...) E o rosto daquela jovem donzela,  
_

_Gradativamente apareceu em minha mente. (...)"**  
**_

**__****_.  
_**

**__****_._**

**__****_._**

* * *

_Ainda não decidi se a história seguirá o original ou se será AU. E esse capítulo não me parece bom o bastante... Argh. Irritada comigo mesma._

_**Pyoko-chan**_

_**(Agosto/2012)**_


	3. Bōshin

_**Disclaimer:**__"__**The Legend of Korra**__" e seus personagens __**não me pertencem**__, mas sim a __**Bryan Konietzko**__ e __**Michael Dante DiMartino**__ (aka "Bryke"). Os poemas, músicas ou citações usados nessa história __**não são de minha autoria **__e__** os créditos foram atribuídos**__. Esta fanfic foi feita por puro lazer, sem fins lucrativos._

_._

_**Nota:**__Ok, a dublagem oficial saiu. Sinceramente, algumas coisas me deixaram maravilhada. A maioria das vozes está perfeita. Azula como Korra, quem diria?! Lin e Lieutenant! Espíritos, eu consigo vê-los como um casal só por causa dos dubladores! *crazy shipper fangirl* Mas... Bolin é o Ben10? Nah._

_De qualquer forma, eu só estou dizendo isso aqui porque eu até pensei em mudar algumas coisas, deixar como na dublagem oficial - e até deixei por algumas semanas -, mas no final, desistí. Pelo menos quanto ao nome da cidade e o termo "dobra" (eles usam "dominação" na dublagem). Agora, quanto aos Igualitários/Equilibradores, sinceramente... eu quero Equalists (XD). Mas vou deixar em aberto, caso alguém queira se manifestar sobre qual termo prefere..._

* * *

**Heiwa no Rakuen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3.~ Bōshin_**

**_._**

Korra retornara ao Heiwa diversas vezes.

Após aquela primeira noite, havia se tornado um hábito. Normalmente o fazia durante a noite, quando ninguém no Templo de Ar notaria sua ausência. Às vezes, entretanto, escapava para lá durante o dia, aproveitando-se de suas raras horas livres.

Contudo, em nenhuma dessas vezes havia encontrado Amon novamente.

**_._**

**_._**

**_"(…) In the first place it is best not to see,_**

**_Then there is no chance of falling in love. (…)"_**

_"(...) Em primeiro lugar é melhor não olhar,_

_Então não haverá chances de se apaixonar. (...)"_

**_._**

**_._**

- Você precisa relaxar. – ela ouviu Tenzin repetir - Respire fundo, esvazie sua mente.

Novamente, eles estavam treinando meditação. Naquele dia, Tenzin estava um pouco insistente. Já estavam ali há horas, as crianças já haviam terminado suas lições e se retirado. Anoitecia. E Korra não conseguia concluir sua lição.

- Sabe... – ela percebeu o semblante irritado de Tenzin ao interrompê-lo – Isso não está funcionando.

- Eu penso o contrário. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você tem melhorado muito, Korra. Parece muito mais calma nas últimas semanas. Achei que com um pouco mais de dedicação, conseguiríamos algum resultado mais eficaz hoje.

Korra riu, nervosamente.

Não era como se ela procurasse meditar sempre que possível, como Tenzin certamente adoraria se ela o fizesse. E quando tentava apenas algumas imagens aleatórias, onde Aang aparecia, e lembranças sombrias surgiam em seus pensamentos.

Por isso, ela havia desistido de tentar meditar. Ao menos, ela conseguia agora ter noites de sono mais agradáveis. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de parecer mais calma.

Consequência, certamente, de suas escapadas para o Heiwa.

Mas Tenzin não poderia saber disso.

- É... Bem, eu acho que estou com vontade de treinar na Arena, se você não se importar.

- Absolutamente não. Francamente, seus movimentos precisam de um pouco mais de suavidade, Talvez um bom treino após uma sessão de meditação seja o mais sensato.

Tenzin se levantou, ao passo em que Korra já se virava e andava depressa para a Arena de Treinamento de Dobra de Ar.

- Apenas não se atrase para o jantar.

- Tudo bem! – Korra saiu correndo. Tinha certeza que um bom exercício físico lhe faria bem.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Não havia lua, o que tornava aquela noite assombrosamente escura. Após um jantar agitado, Korra ajudava Pema a colocar as crianças para dormir. Havia se tornado um hábito.

Naquela noite, ela realmente pretendia permanecer no Templo, pois já não passava a noite lá há um tempo e se preocupava com a possibilidade de Pema e Tenzin perceberem alguma coisa. Ela sentia muito mais tranquilidade ultimamente, o que se refletia em seu comportamento no dia-a-dia. Tenzin já havia comentado e Pema já tentara conversar sobre isso.

Em pouco tempo, já se acostumara a longas noites de sono no Heiwa, seguidas por manhãs aconchegantes, nas quais ela se encontrava incrivelmente relaxada. Os pesadelos haviam diminuído. Quando se deitava no pequeno chalé, sentia como se eles jamais a tivessem importunado.

Mas quando as noites estavam escuras, como aquela, e ela tentava passar a noite em seu quarto no Templo, os pesadelos não a deixavam dormir.

Aquela noite não seria diferente. Por isso, decidira retornar ao Heiwa mais uma vez.

Se esgueirar pelos caminhos no Templo agora virara uma rotina e a Avatar praticamente já memorizara todo o roteiro dos guardas.

Ela só precisava se preocupar em ser vista até alcançar a floresta, que naquela noite parecia mais sombria que o habitual. Instintivamente, a cada ruído estranho ela se posicionava, como se pronta para atacar. E não conseguiu deixar de imaginar máscaras de Equilibradores, que tanto a lembravam de seus pesadelos, a cada vez que vislumbrava os olhos de algum gato-coruja.

Relaxou ao reconhecer os sons da cachoeira não muito distantes. Apressou o passo. Korra nunca fora medrosa, mas aquela noite parecia mais ameaçadora, de alguma forma. Logo, se viu no lago que dava acesso ao seu paraíso particular.

Ao mover o emaranhado de troncos, vislumbrou o local. O Heiwa parecia ter uma aura acolhedora. Ajoelhou-se à margem da fonte termal para lavar as mãos e o rosto.

A noite estava um tanto fria, mas ela tirou o casaco mesmo assim. Já se sentia muito mais segura e isso a acalmava.

Uma mão fria tocou-lhe o ombro. Korra não impediu um grito e, num impulso, virou-se e lançou um arco de fogo contra o que a assustara.

Amon abafou um ofego e pulou para trás, esquivando-se a tempo do ataque. Não fosse sua agilidade, ele teria sido posto em chamas.

Korra se deteve ao reconhecê-lo. Não impediu um segundo, porém breve, brado. Num rápido impulso, levantou-se, dobrando os braços ao lado de seu tronco, como se o interrogasse.

- Amon! – sua voz ainda soava alguns tons mais altos do que ela queria.

Amon permaneceu parado à sua frente, fitando-a.

– Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. – ela proferiu pausadamente, diminuindo seu tom de voz. Respirou fundo.

- Perdoe-me. Imaginei que já tivesse notado minha presença. – a voz dele, sempre profunda, soou abafada. – Não achei que a grande Avatar pudesse ser tão... facilmente assustável.

Ela pensou ter ouvido um riso abafado. Korra contorceu seu rosto numa careta, disseminando-lhe um olhar fulminante. Ele estava... zombando dela?

Korra sentiu seu sangue ferver naquele momento. Teve vontade de mandar uma bola de fogo bem no meio daquela máscara. Que tipo de pessoa com juízo perfeito se aproxima, completamente silenciosa, e assusta a outra numa noite sombria como aquela? Mal dava para enxergar um palmo à sua frente!

- Perdão. – ele repetiu, antes que ela gritasse ou o atacasse, pois percebera seu olhar furioso. – Eu serei mais perceptível, no futuro.

Ele deu as costas para ela, não se importando em esperar uma resposta.

Korra o acompanhou com o olhar, com um pouco de dificuldade no início. Logo, ela notou uma pequena fogueira na outra margem. _"Por isso não está tão frio aqui"_, pensou.

Aproximou-se. Já havia rondado toda a clareira muitas vezes, e encontrado utensílios domésticos, lenha e até suprimentos alimentares. Viu que alguns desses objetos foram postos cuidadosamente em volta da  
fogueira, na qual Amon trabalhava para torná-la maior. Sua suspeita se confirmara: Amon costumava ter suas refeições ali e já havia suprido o local com o que lhe seria útil.

Olhou em volta. Sua visão já se acostumara ao recinto, podia ver bem melhor. Agora que parava para pensar, ela não havia sequer notado a presença dele ali. E havia uma fogueira praticamente à sua frente! Não era um local tão grande e, se não fosse pelo "tratado de paz" que ambos arranjaram, ela provavelmente já teria sido capturada.

Suspirou, resignada. Tenzin, Lin e até mesmo Mako já haviam lhe dito o quanto era impulsiva e tudo, menos cautelosa. Era a primeira vez que compreendera o quanto isso poderia ser perigoso para ela própria. Contemplou Amon por alguns momentos. Ele permanecia calado. Ignorando sua presença totalmente, concentrava-se em aumentar a fogueira, mas o fogo demorava a se alastrar.

Logo ela se irritou. Paciência também nunca fora seu forte.

- Aqui, deixe-me ajudar. – ela jogou seu braço para frente, fechando o punho. Um jato de fogo foi lançado em direção à fogueira. O fogo, controlado por ela, rapidamente se alastrou e em poucos segundos a fogueira brilhava de modo a iluminar todo o ambiente.

Amon a fulminou com o olhar.

- Tudo para você gira em torno de dobra, Avatar?

-... – Korra franziu a testa - Isso foi desnecessário.

- Este é o problema com os dobradores. Suas soluções para tudo giram em torno de suas habilidades. Não saberiam sobreviver sem elas.

Korra retribuiu o olhar fulminante.

- Cara, eu acabei de te ajudar!

- Uma ajuda inconveniente, Avatar. Não use suas dobras em mim, nem me atrapalhe com elas.

Ela bufou, desacreditando.

- Sem mim e minha dobra de fogo você ficaria horas aí, tentando alastrar a fogueira. Eu te fiz um favor!

- Você reclama das horas como se elas fossem um martírio. Paciência, Avatar. Poucos dobradores a possuem. – ele se levantou, sua voz mais alta - E você, como a representante dos dobradores, carece dela.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele falara a verdade. Ela era muito impaciente. Talvez tivesse sido mais prudente perguntar se ele queria ajuda, antes de agir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nem todos os dobradores eram impacientes. Mestra Katara era uma das pessoas mais pacientes que ela já conhecera. E Tenzin...

- Saber acender uma fogueira manualmente é essencial. – ele continuou. – Dobradores repassam suas técnicas há gerações, mas não repassam o essencial para a sobrevivência. – aproximou-se dela. - Diga-me, o que você faria se precisasse de fogo, e eu lhe tivesse bloqueado o chi?

Instintivamente, ela recuou um passo. Amon mantinha seu braço estendido para ela, a mão fechada exceto por dois dedos: a posição ideal para bloquear o chi, ela reconhecera. Por um momento, lembrou-se daquela noite no Memorial de Aang.

- I-isso é uma ameaça? - ela fechou os punhos à frente de seu torso, posicionando-se defensivamente.

Ambos ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

Por fim, Amon baixou seu braço.

- Dei minha palavra de que aqui seria um lugar de paz. Eu sou um homem de palavra.

Fitaram-se, mas logo Korra desviou o olhar para a fogueira. Ela agora era imensa, se comparada a alguns minutos atrás. Labaredas dançavam enquanto queimavam a lenha.

A lembrança do Memorial retornara. Mas dessa vez, ela não se sentiu apavorada. Na verdade, refletiu sobre o que Amon proferira e o que ela mesma sentira naquela noite. Desde criança, Korra sempre fora treinada a lidar com seu poder e balancear todos os elementos. Mas quando seu chi fora bloqueado, ela se sentiu impotente e fraca. Simplesmente não soubera o que fazer. Dobrar os elementos era sua vida – e deveria ser, pois ela era a Avatar -, mas o que a realmente havia lhe paralisado era o fato de não poder dobrá-los. E o medo de perder esse poder para sempre.

Mesmo recebendo treinamento dos melhores mestres a vida toda, recordou-se, ela jamais havia aprendido sequer a fazer uma fogueira manualmente. Aos sete anos seus pais pediam por sua dobra de fogo sempre que precisavam se aquecer. E ela nunca se importara.

Entretanto, o risco de perder esses poderes para sempre a apavorava. Notara que sempre contara com eles para qualquer coisa. Acreditava que não sabia fazer nada sem suas habilidades, e não podia imaginar-se sem elas, igualmente.

A Avatar se viu obrigada a concordar com Amon. _Eu conseguiria sobreviver sem a minha dobra?_

Sentiu o olhar dele penetrando-a, quando retornou de seus devaneios. Percebeu naquele momento que Amon a observava cuidadosamente por todo aquele tempo. Era como se ele soubesse o que ela estivera pensando.

Não conseguiu olhá-lo por mais de alguns segundos e desviou novamente o olhar para a fogueira. Percebeu que ele já havia enchido um caldeirão com água, e algumas algas marinhas e vegetais foram cuidadosamente postos em volta dele.

Sem proferir uma palavra, a garota da Tribo da Água do Sul deu a volta pelo homem à sua frente e andou pela margem da pequena lagoa até a parte de trás do chalé. Era lá que Amon guardava os utensílios e os suprimentos e, há alguns dias, seguindo seu exemplo, ela trouxera algumas coisas também e as depositara lá. Ele não havia tocado em nada que era seu, talvez por respeito, talvez por aversão.

Ela puxou dois pequenos pacotes de dentro de uma caixa média, que servia para conservar alimentos. Ela a trouxera dois dias antes. Dentro de cada pacote havia um punhado de tentáculos de lula, já cortados. Em outro saquinho, havia uma boa quantidade de ameixas marinhas.

Amon ainda a observava. Ela andou até ele, calmamente. Estendeu os pacotes à sua frente, oferecendo-os.

- Mesmo que você seja orgulhoso demais para aceitar que eu te ajudei, eu acho que você deve aceitar isso. Não sei se é sua única refeição do dia, mas de qualquer forma o que você tem aí não é o suficiente para uma refeição decente.

Amon observou excessivamente os objetos que ela lhe oferecia. Após longos momentos, ele lentamente dobrou um de seus braços e aceitou os pacotes que Korra soltava em sua mão.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas, estão ali atrás. – ela apontou a parte de trás do chalé. – Você pode pegar o que quiser a hora que quiser.

Circulou-o novamente, a passos lentos.

- ... Obrigado. – ela ouviu Amon dizer, relativamente baixo. Não respondeu.

Dirigiu-se ao pequeno templo. Sentou-se com as pernas dobradas juntas à frente de seu peito, apoiando as costas num dos pilares que sustentavam a pequena construção. Abraçou os joelhos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Korra viu pelo canto dos olhos Amon estendendo-lhe uma tigela com o que parecia uma sopa típica da Tribo da Água.

- Não precisa.

- Pegue, Avatar. – ele estendeu novamente a tigela. – Há suficiente para nós dois.

Ela refletiu sobre a tigela por alguns momentos. Convenceu-se de que aquilo era como um agradecimento por ela ter lhe dado alguns ingredientes. Ou um tratado de paz. Preferiu acreditar no último.

Ela pegou a tigela e agradeceu. Dessa vez, ele fizera sons propositais com suas botas, ao caminhar. Amon se afastou e Korra olhou para trás, acompanhando-o com o olhar. O viu sentar-se de costas para ela, próximo à fogueira. Ele pegou duas tigelas. Uma, colocou entre as pernas e a outra utilizou para encher de água da fonte termal, jogando-a na fogueira em seguida.

Korra perdeu-o de vista no mesmo instante. Toda a clareira agora mergulhara no breu.

Como se intuindo seu desconforto, Amon fez-se audível:

- Eu reacenderei a fogueira em breve, Avatar.

Ela assentiu. Fora ingênua ao pensar que ele teria alguma refeição com ela em um ambiente iluminado. Lembrou-se de que ele mal tomara seu chá, naquele dia. Isso lhe traria um risco muito grande de ter seu rosto exposto. A máscara tinha uma função, afinal. Indagou se ele alguma vez comia algo na frente de seus Equilibradores.

Contudo, acreditava nele. Sabia que ele não se aproveitaria da escuridão para emboscá-la. Não, ao menos, naquele lugar.

Sentiu vontade de rir, de repente. Constatou que agora dividia um lugar tido como sagrado com seu maior inimigo. E confiava nele!

Tenzin ficaria furioso. Bolin a chamaria de louca. Asami a perguntaria se estava tudo bem. E Mako com certeza iria proibi-la de voltar.

Impulsiva, impaciente, ingênua... Já imaginava o que cada um deles diria.

Subitamente, pensou na Mestra Katara. Às vezes, ela tinha a impressão de que a lenda viva entendia muito mais sobre o Avatar e sobre ela mesma, como se a conhecesse muito mais profundamente do que ela própria se conhecia.

Mestra Katara a defendera várias vezes em suas confusões, por conta de sua impulsividade. Ela dizia que o espírito Avatar dentro dela se manifestava de diferentes maneiras. A adolescência e a própria personalidade de Korra só tornavam tudo mais intenso.

Imaginou o que a mestre diria – e se a defenderia -, se tomasse conhecimento da situação.

Sentiu falta do Pólo Sul. E de seus pais. E da sua mestra. Talvez fosse a sopa. Estava deliciosa – quem imaginaria que Amon soubesse cozinhar tão bem? –, mas também trazia um gosto de saudade.

Notou alguns barulhos atrás de si. Não ousou olhar para ver o que era – e se perguntou se era porque não desejava trair a confiança de Amon. _Ele tem alguma confiança em mim, afinal?_

Logo, o lugar voltava a se iluminar: ele estava fazendo uma nova fogueira.

Korra deduziu que ele já havia colocado a máscara, por isso, levantou-se e juntou-se a ele. Utilizou um pequeno caldeirão para lavar seus utensílios, e aproveitara para lavar os que ele utilizara também.

Ele ainda se ocupava em aumentar a fogueira quando ela terminou. Após o que ela julgou muito tempo de paciência, finalmente perguntou:

- Quer ajuda?

- Não.

Korra suspirou. Já fora chamada de teimosa inúmeras vezes. Mas ele era muito mais teimoso que ela.

Observava-o concentrado na fogueira. Amon sempre lhe parecera uma pessoa centrada, e o pouco tempo com ele lhe provava a razão.

- Sabe, a dobra não é a fonte de todas as coisas ruins do mundo. Há muitos dobradores bons e muitos não dobradores maus por aí.

Ele não respondeu. Ela tentou novamente.

- E tem muita gente ruim por aí no mundo, Amon. – _Bem, você é um deles_, quase deixou escapar – E nem todos eles são dobradores. A índole de uma pessoa independe de seus poderes, sabe...

- A índole de uma ou algumas pessoas, isoladamente, não torna uma revolução necessária. – ele voltou-se para ela, abandonando temporariamente sua atividade - Meus motivos são muito mais profundos, Avatar. Há séculos os dobradores, em todas as nações, vêm oprimindo os não dobradores.

Korra abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a cortou:

- E isso é tido como aceitável por todos os governos e reinos ao redor do mundo, em qualquer momento histórico. Isso porque todos os grupos que detinham o poder, até agora, eram compostos principalmente por dobradores.

Ele pausou por um momento, esperando-a refletir em suas palavras. Quando ela meneou a cabeça, continuou:

- A dita elite tapou os olhos para o sofrimento de grande parte da população. Os chamados "inferiores" sofreram pela opressão dos dobradores por gerações. Ainda assim, em alguma guerra, eram obrigados a lutar com suas vidas, para proteger o pouco que ainda possuíam e tentar garantir a sobrevivência da família por alguns anos. Desnecessário dizer, muitos desses faleciam em pleno combate, a favor de seus aliados, os dobradores, que logo após voltariam a oprimir o restante sobrevivente.

A Avatar ouvia com atenção. O que antes julgava uma vingança pessoal contra algum grupo se revelava um estudo minucioso da História e do comportamento cultural das nações.

- Este ciclo vicioso deve chegar a um fim. – ele continuou - Os não dobradores do mundo inteiro precisam ter seus direitos garantidos. O que eu quero é garantir o equilíbrio. E se for necessário erradicar os opressores, então assim será feito.

Longos minutos se passaram. Korra digeria, devagar, os argumentos do líder da Revolução. De certa forma, era obrigada a concordar com ele. Entretanto, ele acreditava fielmente que a capacidade de dobrar elementos era uma característica determinante no caráter de um indivíduo. Isso não parecia certo.

- Dobra nem sempre traz coisas ruins, Amon. A maneira como cada um o faz, sim, é que traz as consequências. O Avatar tem como missão de vida garantir esse equilíbrio, Amon. Eu...

- Equilíbrio que até agora só foi alcançado em meio aos dobradores. – ele a cortou. - Os não dobradores simplesmente foram esquecidos.

- Não! A dobra não é o fator determinante, aqui, Amon! O Avatar Aang fez de tudo para conseguir este equilíbrio e...

- O Avatar Aang não impediu que a dobra arruinasse vidas, Avatar! – o tom de voz de Amon já havia começado a subir há algumas frases, mas agora ele parecia mais irritado. Instintivamente, Korra arrastou-se para trás. Ele não se moveu, mas controlou seu tom de voz. – Nem que a mesma destruísse famílias.

Ela não respondeu. Percebeu que ele não a atacaria, então voltou a sua posição original. Parou de encará-lo. Refletia sobre o que ele lhe dizia. Concordava que havia, sim, algum tipo de desequilíbrio político entre as nações e os não dobradores. Mas Korra era uma dobradora, também. E não acreditava, simplesmente não conseguia concordar, que a dobra era a fonte de todo o mal, como Amon insistia em argumentar.

- Talvez, dobrar os elementos tenha sido algum tipo de arte, em algum momento na história, Avatar. – como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele se pronunciou. - Talvez, em algum momento tenha havido algum Avatar capaz de balancear a dobra e a sensatez com os não dobradores. Mas não há mais este momento. E isso precisa ter um fim.

Finalmente, ele voltou aos seus afazeres. A fogueira já estava quase extinta, mas ele não pareceu se importar em recomeçar todo o trabalho.

Permaneceram quietos. Korra dobrou as pernas à sua frente e abraçou os joelhos, novamente. Parecia concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos.

Após um bom tempo, ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Amon?

- Sim?

- Você acha que pode me ensinar a fazer uma fogueira manualmente, qualquer dia?

Korra praticamente o sentiu sorrir ironicamente. Esperava escárnio, risos e que ele a zombasse novamente. _Está com medo de perder seu poder, Avatar?_, imaginou.

Mas a resposta, apesar de demorada, veio seca e séria.

-... Sim, eu posso.

O que ela não sabia era que Amon estava igualmente surpreso pela sua própria resposta.

A nova fogueira já estava pronta e tão brilhante quanto a outra. Korra não desviou o olhar dela por nenhum momento.

- Como Avatar, eu vou procurar encontrar esse equilíbrio e continuar o que o Avatar Aang começou. Mas eu ainda discordo de você, Amon.

Amon apenas assentiu silenciosamente. Não esperava que a garota, após uma breve argumentação, passasse a apoiá-lo. Eram inimigos, afinal.

Permaneceram ali por horas a fio, cada um perdido em seus devaneios. A fogueira, finalmente, se dissipou. Porém, nenhum dos dois ousou se mover por um longo período.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando Korra anunciara que iria se deitar, ambos notaram que chegaram a um empecilho: só havia uma cama em todo o Heiwa, e ambos mostravam claros sinais de cansaço, precisavam descansar.

Fora ela quem tomara a iniciativa. Adentrara o chalé e imediatamente começara a arrumar os cobertores. Ela havia trazido vários e os deixara dobrados em cima da mesinha, que ficava ao lado da cama, mas perto da entrada.

Depois de alguns momentos Amon entrou no chalé.

- Eu vou dormir no templo. Mas preciso de cobertores. Você... – deteve-se na entrada do chalé, com uma garota de olhos azuis o olhando como se tivesse dito algo inconcebível.

- Não. Há espaço suficiente aqui para nós dois. No templo faz frio.

Ele se sentiu um tanto desconfortável com a afirmação. Já se considerava insano e imbecil por ter acordado trégua com a Avatar. Dormir numa cama com ela seria ultrajante.

Mas logo ele percebeu quais eram as reais intenções da garota.

A cama era feita de um misto de madeira cuidadosamente moldada e dobra de terra. Não seria possível movê-la, mas os espaços entre as paredes e a cama eram suficientes para uma pessoa repousar por algumas horas.

- Já que nenhum dos dois quer compartilhar a cama, - Korra sentiu a necessidade de explicar, mas talvez fosse porque Amon a fitava incansavelmente, e isso a encabulava – dormiremos cada um de um lado dela.

Ela havia improvisado com os cobertores e lençóis dois pequenos colchões no chão, cada um ao lado da cama. Amon aproximou-se e a ajudou a terminar de prepará-los. Por fim, silenciosamente decidiram que ela dormiria ao lado direito da cama, junto à mesinha e ele ao lado oposto.

Korra deitou-se primeiro, mas decidiu que aguardaria Amon dormir para poder repousar, só por precaução. Infelizmente, ele se mostrou ou igualmente resistente ao sono, ou silencioso como um gato enquanto dormia.

Apesar de se sentir muito cansada, não conseguiu pregar os olhos por um bom tempo. Em parte, porque sua mente não parava de pensar na discussão que enfrentara horas atrás. Mas também porque ela estava, afinal, dormindo no mesmo quarto com um _homem_, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Não dormiam juntos, é verdade. E este homem era seu pior inimigo, ainda mais verdade. Ainda assim, após os momentos com ele, ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão de fato ele era atraente. De uma forma sinistra. Assustadoramente charmoso.

Corou.

Cobrindo a cabeça com os cobertores, amaldiçoou seus hormônios adolescentes. Não planejava fazer absolutamente nada, mas ainda assim aquela situação era embaraçosa demais para ela. Perguntou-se se do outro lado Amon sentia-se igual. Provavelmente, pela sua voz e seu porte físico, ele já havia passado da adolescência. Um homem formado.

Sacudiu a cabeça mais forte do que deveria, o que a deixou um tanto tonta. Precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Lentamente, repassou todos os momentos daquela noite. Depois, começou a refletir sobre a as diferenças entre Amon e ela.

Lembrou-se da história que ouvira de Amon naquela noite em que ela e Mako foram resgatar Bolin. Era simplesmente sinistra. Reconhecia que qualquer criança ou mesmo adulto, se passasse pelo que ele passou, nutriria um ódio profundo no coração, e essa raiva eventualmente seria canalizada para algo.

Para ele, a dobra dos elementos era exclusivamente a responsável por todo o mal do mundo. O que ela discordava totalmente. Não tivera muita experiência ainda fora do Quartel do Lótus Branco, no Pólo Sul, é verdade. Mas por ser a Avatar, fora obrigada a conhecer muitas pessoas, entre dobradores e não dobradores. Algumas eram agradáveis, enquanto outras... Korra ainda se lembrava das horas intermináveis recebendo sermões de seus mentores, por não controlar a língua sobre aqueles crápulas.

Sempre fora muito claro para Korra que a dobra não interferia no caráter de uma pessoa. Poderia fazer listar dobradores maus, não dobradores bons e vice-versa. O mundo não era tão preto no branco.

Suspirou e se revirou entre os cobertores.

Estava convencida de que Amon, definitivamente, detestava dobra e, consequentemente, detestava o Avatar. Sentiu algo dentro de seu peito pesar; uma vontade estranha e quase incontrolável de _mudar_ alguma coisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra já se habituara a dormir tranquilamente quando estava no Heiwa. Pesadelos praticamente não a importunavam ali, a exceção de uma ou outra noite. Contudo, naquela noite eles retornaram. Culpou a companhia de Amon, pois em seus sonhos via-se sendo traída e sentia-se impotente quando os Equilibradores a capturavam.

Acordou gritando duas vezes.

Na primeira vez, sentara-se bruscamente ao acordar, e notara que ele reagira da mesma forma do outro lado da cama. Resmungou um pedido de desculpas, contra sua vontade.

Voltaram a dormir, mas horas depois a cena se repetiu, exceto por dois fatos: ela gritara um pouco mais alto e Amon parecia já preparado para isso.

Ouviu-o articular praticamente um discurso sobre como não havia nenhum mal ali e como ela estava segura, pois haviam feito um pacto de paz. Korra não queria admitir, porém, ainda que estranho e surreal, ouvir o líder dos Equilibradores dizer tudo aquilo a tranquilizou. Dormir novamente se tornou um pouco mais fácil.

Logo ao acordar, na manhã seguinte, notou que Amon já não se encontrava ali. O espaço antes ocupado por ele já estava arrumado e os cobertores usados por ele, agora, cobriam-na.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Notas, Spoilers, Nonsense yeah**_

_Eu reescrevi esse capítulo três vezes! Mas eu consegui! Weeee~ Estou me esforçando bastante nessa fic e vou fazer de tudo para terminá-la. Neste capítulo, o diálogo entre os dois praticamente se escreveu sozinho. Estou bem orgulhosa dele, pra falar a verdade. haha_

_Já me decidí e vou seguir com o "canon Amon". Caso alguém não saiba ainda, pararei por aqui. Caso alguém saiba, hellyeah, como se não bastasse, eu vou seguir pelo caminho mais difícil._

_Ainda estou me decidindo entre T e M, quanto ao rating..._

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram ou favoritaram ou colocaram a fic em alerta. Significa muito pra mim. :) Qualquer erro que alguém encontre, por favor me avise!_

_É isso._

_O fandom de Korra em português precisa crescer! Amorra FTW!_

_**Pyoko-chan**_

**_(Outubro / 2012)_**


	4. Kōfuku

**_Disclaimer:_**_"**The Legend of Korra**" e seus personagens **não me pertencem**, mas sim a **Bryan Konietzko** e **Michael Dante DiMartino** (aka "Bryke"). Os poemas, músicas ou citações usados nessa história **não são de minha autoria **e** os créditos foram atribuídos**. Esta fanfic foi feita por puro lazer, sem fins lucrativos._

_**Nota**: **M** por conteúdo adulto (pseudo-smut). Nada muito gráfico, mas óbvio.  
_

* * *

**_Heiwa no Rakuen_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_4.~ Kōfuku_**

**_._**

- Senhor, os novos recrutas já estão aqui.

- Inicie imediatamente o treinamento.

- Sim, senhor. – o homem encapuzado reverenciou seu líder, afastando-se logo em seguida, sem abandonar a reverência.

O tenente aproximou-se.

- Já está tudo pronto para a infiltração?

- Sim. – o tenente não precisava e não tinha o costume de reverenciá-lo, sabendo que isso não camuflaria o profundo respeito que nutria pelo líder. – E os equipamentos já estão prontos para a instalação.

- Excelente. Mande seus homens vigiarem a Arena. O procedimento será realizado com cautela, em momento oportuno.

- Sim, senhor.

- E consiga outra conexão com os aparelhos de comunicação. Deve estar pronto antes da final, para que eu possa anunciar meus planos.

- Mas... Este ataque não será surpresa?

- Não. –Amon encarou-o. – Os Equilibradores não são terroristas. Daremos uma chance para que o conselho da cidade tome uma decisão coesa.

- Certo.

- E acredito que tenha aproveitado suas horas de repouso, tenente.

- Sim, senhor.

Observou o homem à sua frente. Segundo em comando, há anos seguia Amon e acatava todas as suas ordens. Sabia possuir a confiança de seu líder, após tantas vezes ter chefiado os recrutas em sua ausência. Mantinha as mãos atrás de suas costas, imitando-o, imaginando que aquela noite seria deixado no comando temporariamente, novamente.

- Você está no comando até segunda ordem.

O tenente meneou a cabeça diante a confirmação. Amon costumava desaparecer por algumas horas de tempos em tempos, a fim de repousar. Agradecia-o por poder gozar de tanta confiança e, francamente, aproveitava-se das horas de liderança.

E os retornos do Líder dos Equilibradores sempre traziam novidades estimulantes, geralmente planos novíssimos que ajudavam o grupo, cada vez mais em crescimento, a completar suas tarefas com muito mais eficácia.

Há muito se convencera de que Amon tomava suas horas de repouso para repensar estratégias em vez de efetivamente serenar. Há muito, entretanto, deixara de questionar-se silenciosamente se aquele ser era realmente um ser humano.

- Sim, senhor.

Amon caminhou até uma porta escondida e a abriu. O tenente não se surpreendeu. Aquela passagem secreta era conhecida somente por ambos. Amon costumava utilizá-la ao desaparecer e reaparecer.

Pegou-se levando a mão ao bigode e perguntando-se se Amon tinha uma mulher, ou mesmo uma família. Deu de ombros. Ele havia desistido do romance há muito tempo, certamente Amon também o havia.

Saiu da sala para dedicar-se aos seus afazeres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ela gritou ao sentir os ataques em suas pernas, costas e braços, imobilizando-a; impedindo-a de dobrar qualquer elemento.  
_

_Eles a amarraram. Novamente, Korra se viu apavorada._

_Como sempre, ele apareceu quase imediatamente, vindo da penumbra. A pouca iluminação não era suficiente para mostrar todo o seu rosto e o pouco que Korra via da máscara já era suficiente para aterrorizá-la._

_Dessa vez, ele não se demorou em ameaças, apenas a observava, aparentemente divertindo-se com o tremor dela. Ela gritou e esperneou, tentando se libertar a qualquer custo das cordas._

_- Avatar. – a voz dele pareceu mais real do que nunca e a garota não pôde deixar de olhá-lo, como se ele houvesse ordenado. Amon apenas a encarava pelo que lhe pareceu um século._

_Uma vez mais, ela tentou se livrar das mordaças que a seguravam. Percebeu que não havia mais Equilibradores no recinto, apenas Amon e ela._

_- Avatar. – ele estendeu a mão para o rosto dela, num gesto já conhecido. Quando a mão gélida a tocou, ela não conseguiu impedir um gemido de pavor. Parecia mais real do que qualquer outro pesadelo._

_Ele a forçou a olhá-lo._

A máscara estava a poucos centímetros da face dela. Uma sensação penetrante, em forma de olhos azuis, a tomava.

Quando Amon percebeu a jovem Avatar finalmente despertando, libertou-a do aprisionamento improvisado com seus próprios braços. Ele havia prendido seus punhos acima dos cabelos, espalhados pela cama, e praticamente sentava sem eu estômago. O constrangimento daquela posição tomou conta de ambos.

Há tempos, Amon não se encontrava em tal situação. Não pôde evitar certas sensações há muito obliteradas e certos pensamentos invadí-lo a mente. Rapidamente, porém, os abandonou e soltou a moça embaixo de si, sem deixar de notar seu rubor, e afastou-se.

Korra sentou-se na cama, procurando abrandar a própria respiração. Lembrara-se de ter convencido Tenzin a deixá-la passar a noite na Arena com Bolin e Mako, por conta da partida do dia seguinte. Ao invés disso, fora dormir no Heiwa, pois teria toda a noite e o início da manhã seguinte para relaxar um pouco.

Mas aparentemente os espíritos não colaborariam com ela tão fácil assim.

Agora, não sabia se podia se sentir grata por Amon tê-la despertado ou se gritava em desespero por ter acordado com exatamente a mesma imagem do pesadelo.

- Seus pesadelos parecem ter piorado, Avatar.

Korra encarou o homem a sua frente. Sentado na ponta da cama, observando-a, como sempre.

- Eles tinham parado... quando eu dormia aqui. - Há dias não sonhava com aquela cena. Aparentemente, os pesadelos retornaram brutalmente, após alguns dias de ausência. Enraivou-se. - Tudo por causa do seu terrorismo psicológico!

A máscara dele, apesar de tornar impossível vislumbrar qualquer feição, sempre parecia sorrir zombeteiramente. Por longos minutos, ambos não se mexeram, apenas se encararam.

Assistir a jovem Avatar gritar seu nome em terror trazia sentimentos mistos a Amon. Ele notou, quando a acordara, o temor exprimido nos orbes azuis. Inexplicavelmente, ansiava tranquilizá-la.

- Não há nada a temer aqui, Avatar.

O tom de voz saiu inintencionalmente suave. Amon observou a breve expressão de surpresa da Avatar, que corou logo em seguida.

Korra sentiu um misto de aconchego e desconforto. Era como se seu maior inimigo tentasse confortá-la, de alguma forma.

- Eu sei. Mas é que... eu não consigo controlar. Não é como se eu escolhesse ter pesadelos.

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo. Sentia-se diminuta. Impotente. Pela primeira vez, contar a verdade parecia a pior coisa a ser feita, indo de encontro com todos os ensinamentos de seus mestres.

- É só que... eu morro de medo de você, Amon. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Toda vez que eu vejo a sua máscara, parece que até meus ossos estão tremendo.

Terrorismo psicológico era uma das estratégias mais hostis e eficazes para desestruturar o inimigo. Após anos de prática, Amon recebia a confirmação de sua maestria sobre a técnica. Entretanto, agora se encontrava dividido entre orgulhar-se por ter alcançado seu objetivo e envergonhar-se por tê-lo feito.

Analisou-a demoradamente. Sempre a tivera como uma mulher – jornais e relatos confirmavam seus conceitos – confiante, extrovertida. Ainda que insolente e impulsiva, mas uma mulher.

Contudo, as poucas horas de convivência – ainda não compreendia exatamente por que propusera aquele "tratado de paz" – permitiram-lhe perceber algo que ela se recusava a mostrar e o mundo se recusava a reconhecer.

O título de Avatar pertencia a uma garota.

Sabia que ela era considerada a principal representante dos dobradores – a melhor dobradora do mundo – e consequentemente sua principal inimiga. Contudo, agora tomava ciência da fragilidade insegurança daquela jovem; uma adolescente.

Amon tentava abandonar as memórias de sua adolescência, que não fora das mais agradáveis. Mas mesmo após tantos anos, ainda podia lembrar-se vividamente da culpa, da fúria constante e das angústias daquela época.

Não fora fácil para ele. Quão difícil seria para alguém com a carga do mundo em suas costas?

Agora, o líder dos Equilibradores indagava se não havia ido longe demais. Se o sucesso de sua técnica se devia pela fragilidade do alvo, não de sua maestria.

- E o pior de tudo é que eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim. – ele ouviu-a prosseguir – Eu sou a droga da Avatar, o ser mais poderoso do mundo! O Avatar Aang tinha só doze anos fisicamente quando enfrentou um mundo em guerra. E ele venceu! Ele nem sabia dobrar todos os elementos menos de um ano antes!

O tom de voz dela aumentava gradativamente. Korra levantou-se da cama, gesticulando entusiasticamente a cada frase.

- Eu sei que comparado ao que ele fez o que eu tenho que fazer é mínimo. Eu já sei dobrar água, terra e fogo, mas me falta ar. Só que mesmo eu treinando dia e noite, todo mundo fica me comparando a ele o tempo todo!

Ela passara a gritar, involuntariamente.

- Eu já sei que eu nunca vou ser igual ao Aang, mas só porque eu não consigo dobrar ar ainda, não significa que eu não tenha valor como Avatar. Pelo menos eu estou tentando fazer alguma coisa!

Amon apenas a observava, imóvel.

Apesar do corpo de Inteligência dos Equilibradores ser bastante eficaz, surpreendeu-se com a informação de que a Avatar nem mesmo dobrava o elemento ar. Informação valiosa e secreta, com certeza. Mas a jovem à sua frente, tomada pelo frenesi, talvez não compreendesse a gravidade de confessar-lhe tal fato.

- E você é o maior problema nisso tudo! – Korra apontou-lhe um dedo acusadoramente. – Não vê, seu terrorista, que toda a sua ideologia é insensata e imbecil? Por que você insiste em trazer problemas para a cidade ao invés de aceitar o fato de que talvez o mundo não esteja dividido em "gente boa e gente má"? Como se isso pudesse ser definido pela sua concepção de dobradores.

Korra postou-se frente a Amon. Ele continuou em silêncio. E isso foi seu estopim. Agarrou a gola da roupa dele, chacoalhando-o freneticamente.

- Tudo isso seria mais fácil se nós começássemos uma aliança fora daqui e tentássemos resolver os problemas como pessoas normais, sem precisar matar uns aos outros! – ela berrou. – Mas não, você tem que ser um megalomaníaco misterioso com essa... máscara sorridente e irritante!

Ao terminar, Korra arfava. Como se um raio de lucidez atingisse sua cabeça, percebeu o que fazia e o que falava. Enrubesceu, envergonhada.

- Desculpa... – sussurrou. – É que eu tenho muita coisa na cabeça, ultimamente.

Amon não reagira, até o momento em que tocou-lhe os pulsos, afastando-a de si. Sua máscara ainda parecia sorrir em chacota, triunfante, mas ele não retrucou nenhuma de suas acusações. Simplesmente levantou-se, silencioso, ultrapassando-a e saindo do chalé.

Korra permaneceu um bom tempo lá dentro, envergonhada. Nunca havia falado nada daquilo para qualquer um. E agora, desabafara sem escrúpulos suas emoções com a primeira pessoa a certamente usá-las contra si.

Suspirou, resignando-se.

Já deveria ter aprendido a controlar sua impulsividade. Só restava, agora, enfrentar o que estivesse por vir.

Saiu da cabana, em busca de água para lavar o rosto. Demoradamente, sentada à margem da fonte termal, observou Amon sentado no pequeno templo, em posição de meditação. Curiosa, indagou-se sobre o que ele estaria meditando.

Devagar, caminhou até o templo. Tomando o cuidado necessário para manter certa distância, sentou-se ao lado de Amon, silenciosa.

- Meditação é bastante eficaz para aliviar a mente, jovem Avatar. A sabedoria dos espíritos pode lhe ser de grande valia.

Ela esperava sarcasmo, rispidez ou uma ameaça. Entretanto, o tom suave, talvez até compreensivo, espantou-a. Korra precisou de alguns momentos para recobrar o significado daquelas palavras.

- É, eu sei disso. Mas é que eu não consigo. – sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Amon a encarava agora. Imaginou se havia um semblante incrédulo sob a máscara.

- Sempre imaginei que o poder de um Avatar consistia, inclusive, em fácil conexão com o Mundo Espiritual.

- É. Consiste. Mas é que não é fácil pra todo mundo, sabe... Não é fácil pra mim.

Ela riu, acanhada. Korra detestava pensar nisso, mesmo que fosse forçada a admití-lo para Tenzin todos os dias. Sua falta de habilidade espiritual lhe embaraçava há anos. Era como se todos à sua volta a lembrasse disso o tempo todo.

- Tá, eu sei que um Avatar é um ser que estabelece equilíbrio com o Mundo Espiritual, que deveria entrar em contato com os espíritos com facilidade e todas essas coisas. Mas não eu. – cruzou os braços - Eu não consigo e nunca consegui nada disso. Droga, até meditar, pra mim, é complicado!

Amon não respondeu de imediato. A jovem Avatar evitava encará-lo, seu rosto corado. Por um momento, o semblante familiar do Avatar Aang lhe veio à memória. Ele correspondia à imagem de um ser poderoso, calmo e seguro de si que Amon sempre tivera sobre o Avatar.

Talvez, a própria personalidade do Avatar Aang fosse a ideal. E Amon possa tê-la projetado como única e comum a todas as suas reencarnações.

Entretanto, aquela jovem carecia de todos os aspectos espirituais que compunham um Avatar completamente realizado. E era óbvio, mesmo que tentasse esconder, o quanto isso a afetava emocionalmente. A fragilizava. _Pressionada pelo fardo de simplesmente existir. _Amon já estivera na mesma situação.

Havia tantas maneiras de aproveitar-se dessa fragilidade em prol dos Equilibradores. Todavia, uma sensação ádvena borrou seus pensamentos. Amon viu-se, inexplicavelmente, comiserando-se pela jovem Avatar, inclinado a ajudá-la.

- Você precisa relaxar. Há muitos pensamentos lhe importunando, menina. Sua mente em conflito é seu principal obstáculo.

- É, o Tenzin sempre diz isso. Mas sei lá, não dá. – ela suspirou – Eu queria, mesmo, mesmo, que fosse fácil pra mim como era pro Aang. Com a minha idade, ele já era um Avatar totalmente realizado.

- Não é saudável cobrar-se uma vida baseada em outra, Avatar. O que o Avatar Aang fez em vida não deve ser parâmetro para a sua. - Ele sabia disso perfeitamente agora. Ainda desejava alguém que lhe tivesse dito a mesma coisa tantos anos atrás.

Korra surpreendera-se com o tom de voz do homem ao seu lado. Irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, como se ela fosse sua pupila e ele tentasse guiá-la, mas não exatamente como o Tenzin. Tão... amigável, nem um pouco ameaçador, fazendo-a duvidar se aquele era mesmo seu inimigo.

Naquele momento, ela soube – por mais irônico que fosse – que poderia confiar em Amon. Ao menos, naquele espaço. Repentinamente, inexplicavelmente, sentiu uma vontade quase insuportável de chorar. E de aninhar-se nos braços dele. Quase se rendeu à vontade.

Quase.

Tentou afugentar aqueles pensamentos que a importunavam de vez em quando, desde que passara a noite com o líder dos Equilibradores no chalé.

Amon posicionava-se novamente para meditar. _O lugar ideal para meditação_, lembrou-se dele ter-lhe dito noutra ocasião.

- Há muito em sua mente ultimamente, mas não há a necessidade de pensar. Meditação requer uma mente limpa e tranquila. Não pense em um motivo para fazê-lo.

A Avatar o encarou por alguns momentos, até que percebeu a intenção em suas palavras e movimentos: ele tentava ensiná-la a meditar. Tenzin já havia tentado antes, e ela não havia obtido muito sucesso. Mesmo assim, resignou-se. Imitou o posicionamento do mascarado, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Sua posição é incorreta. Não irá ajudá-la.

Ela abriu novamente os olhos ao sentir a mão dele em suas costas. Amon agachava-se ao seu lado, e Korra não pôde deixar de notar o quão extremamente _próximo _ele estava. Mesmo por cima do tecido, ela reconhecera a algidez de seus dedos. Tremeu, mas não de medo. Todavia, algo em seu semblante deveria ter denunciado o contrário, pois ele afastou a mão por um segundo, posicionando-a em seu pescoço logo em seguida.

- Não se preocupe. Não lhe farei mal. Feche os olhos.

Assim o fez. O toque gelado enviou algo como um choque por todo o corpo dela.

- Mantenha suas costas eretas. – ele deslizou a mão esquerda pelas costas dela, desde o pescoço até a lombar.

Korra, inconscientemente, arqueou as costas. Amon moveu-se, agachando-se atrás dela.

- Seus ombros estão muito tensos. – ele apertou-lhe os ombros delicadamente – Relaxe.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem. Pela primeira vez, percebia que realmente costumava manter os ombros tensos. Talvez fosse o costume após tanto treinamento.

- Abaixe um pouco os braços, eles devem ficar mais juntos ao seu corpo.

Amon deu a volta por trás da Avatar, deslizando as mãos pelos braços morenos enquanto os posicionava corretamente. Ele examinava suas reações cautelosamente. Mesmo após tanto tempo, a experiência não havia lhe abandonado. Reconhecia as reações que causava na jovem. Permitiu-se entreter por alguns minutos, apenas observando.

Ele posicionou as mãos dela logo à frente de seu peito e deslizou novamente suas palmas pelos braços torneados, passando pelos ombros, tocando-lhe o pescoço até chegar ao queixo fino.

- Levante um pouco mais a cabeça.

Korra ouvia a voz profunda e sentia a mão fria deslizar suavemente pela sua pele, causando arrepios por todo o corpo. Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. A respiração falhou.

- Respire fundo.

Ela respirou.

_Ao respirar, sentiu um cheiro que nunca havia sentido antes. De olhos fechados, observou a rua à sua frente._

_Perseguia alguém. Esse alguém fugia. Esse alguém parou. Ela também parou. Queria dar uma chance a ele, mas sabia o quão perigoso ele era._

_O fugitivo sorriu. Korra olhou em seus olhos. Em um milésimo de segundo, teve certeza que corria perigo. Sentiu, repentinamente, todo o seu corpo doer e seus membros mexerem-se contra sua vontade. O homem ria perante a situação. Orbes azuis cruéis, sádicos._

_Ela precisava se livrar daquilo. Ela era o Avatar. Não gostava de violência, mas precisava agir. Como último recurso, utilizou seu poder máximo para livrar-se daquela sensação horrível. Já possuía controle absoluto sobre o Estado Avatar há anos._

_Quando finalmente se libertou, uma fúria intensa acometeu-lhe. Tão intensa que jurou senti-la subir pela espinha dorsal. Daria um fim àquilo._

Amon tomou seu tempo a contemplar a moça à sua frente a partir do instante em que a percebera entrando em transe. Não intencionava mais do que aquilo, mas a curiosidade o impeliu a observar por mais tempo que o necessário. Apesar de sua dificuldade, a jovem Avatar provou possuir mais habilidade que o normal, entrando em um transe tão profundo em poucos minutos. Observava atentamente cada feição, cada curva, cada característica dela. Pensamentos conflituosos surgiram-lhe à mente.

Ela ainda era uma menina.

Internamente. Externamente, ela já era uma mulher.

Uma bela mulher.

Uma menina frágil.

Ainda havia tanto para ela aprender. Um sentimento há muito perdido retornava lentamente, mas Amon procurou esquecê-lo quando a Avatar abriu os olhos assustada.

Korra gritou abruptamente. Conseguira meditar. Mas a experiência, antes agradável, tornara-se assustadora. Amon estava parado a sua frente, imitava a posição que ela havia quebrado com um pulo.

Ela encarou demoradamente os orbes azuis, que devolviam o olhar. Azuis como o mar gélido do pólo sul numa noite sem luar. Como os do homem que perseguira há tantos anos atrás. Ela não se lembrava de seu nome, mas aqueles olhos cruéis marcaram sua memória. Ela já os conhecia antes da visão.

- Deixe-me ver seu rosto. – ela disse, aproximando-se. Precisava ter certeza.

Amon encarou-a demoradamente. Ela não podia ver sua expressão, mas sabia que ele a olhava como se fosse louca.

- Não.

- Deixe-me!

Korra tentou, em vão, tirar a máscara dele forçadamente. Amon não reagiu agressivamente, apenas prendeu seus pulsos, imobilizando-a.

- Amon, por favor! Eu preciso saber...

- Saber exatamente o quê, Avatar?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que eu quero saber. Eu só preciso... Ter certeza. – puxou seus pulsos, libertando-os – Qual é o seu nome?

- Amon.

- Esse é seu nome verdadeiro?

Ele não respondeu.

-Nós... já nos conhecemos antes?

Silêncio.

- Responda! – ela berrou.

- Nunca estive disposto a lhe revelar minha identidade, Avatar.

- Então me deixe tocá-lo. Eu prometo que não olho.

Ajoelhada, Korra aproximou-se. Lentamente, posicionou as mãos nos ombros de Amon. Ombros largos e tensos, ela notou, não resistindo a apertar as mãos levemente.

- Por quê? – Ele amaldiçoou o tom confuso e entrecortado de sua voz. Sempre se orgulhara de seu timbre vocal, assustador, decisivo, gélido; tornava-o muito mais ameaçador perante seus inimigos.

Porém, a atitude inesperada da Avatar privara-o de sua própria voz.

- Eu não sei... – era quase um sussurro, mas ele a ouviu claramente.

Korra olhava-o penetrantemente. Começava a entendê-lo, ainda que superficialmente. Conseguia ler a confusão e a fúria, traduzida em ondas escuras do oceano em seus olhos azuis.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante, levou ambas as mãos até máscara, tocando-lhe suavemente. Amon afastou-se subitamente. Como se previsse suas reações, Korra segurou-o pela gola novamente, mas não o chacoalhou.

Apenas esperou.

Amon, igualmente, não desviava o olhar. Alguma coisa no olhar daquela mulher drenava suas forças. Embriagava-o. Uma urgência antiga, adventícia, clamava sua desistência. E ele se rendia. Relutantemente, retirou a faixa que lhe servia de cinto. As vestes se folgaram ao seu corpo, mas ele não se importou. Se rendera, mas não completamente. Aquilo seria feito sob suas regras.

Korra não recuou quando Amon se aproximou e a vendou. Cauteloso, ele apertou três nós e verificou, a cada vez, se ela enxergava algo. Ela esperou pacientemente, relaxada. Porém, não pôde impedir seu coração de palpitar furiosamente quando ele terminou.

Pois recebera, naquele momento, sua permissão.

Ela levou as mãos até o topo da máscara, delineando com seus dedos as curvas da porcelana, até chegar à parte inferior. Lentamente, forçou a máscara para cima, apenas o suficiente para, se houvesse luz, revelar sua boca e seu nariz. Amon, instintivamente, agarrou os pulsos dela, impedindo-a de puxar ainda mais a máscara. Certificou-se mais uma vez de que ela não podia enxergá-lo.

Korra esperou alguns segundos antes de calmamente livrar seus punhos do aperto. Novamente, estendeu suas mãos até ele e as levou até seu pescoço. Sentiu os músculos deles rígidos e percebeu que sua respiração oscilante; ali na sua frente ela encontrava um homem genuinamente ansioso. Talvez amedrontado. Há quanto tempo ele não exibia o rosto? Quão terríveis seriam suas cicatrizes?

Gentilmente, arrastou as mãos pela pele do pescoço, subindo pelo queixo, deslizando pelas laterais do rosto – notou que ele não deixava a barba crescer –, finalmente, acariciando as bochechas.

Amon não respirava. Korra imaginou se deveria parar. Mas algo mais do que simples curiosidade a movia. Um sentimento que nunca havia experimentado antes. E o fato de que seu inimigo, a quem ela tomava por frio, calculista e aterrorizante, se encontrava naquele estado apenas por deixá-la tocar-lhe a pele, de alguma forma, a divertia.

A instigava.

Procurava seguir seu ritmo. Esperava que seus músculos relaxassem e que ele voltasse a respirar antes movimentar sua mão. Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto masculino até chegar à boca, mentalizando suas feições. Demorou-se, circulando os lábios com seus dedos.

Ironicamente, Amon via-se na mesma situação que induzira à jovem Avatar momentos antes. O toque suave transportava choques por todo seu corpo. Sentia-se arrepiar. Queria voltar a ter controle sobre a situação, mas suas forças pareciam ser drenadas, permitindo-lhe apenas concentrar-se nos dedos macios.

Ele não era mais um adolescente facilmente manipulável por prazeres carnais. Mas as mãos de Korra, calejada pelos treinos, ainda eram tão macias. Há anos Amon havia se privado de tal intimidade.

Sem uma palavra sequer, novamente ele segurou as mãos delicadas e as afastou de seu próprio rosto. Korra aceitou o gesto, silenciosa, compreendendo que a breve abertura já havia se esvaído. Ao menos, ela havia dissipado aquela preocupação, ainda que não entendesse exatamente qual seria.

Subitamente, Amon levou uma de suas mãos para a parte de trás do pescoço de Korra e a puxou, colando seus lábios. A garota se surpreendeu com o ato. Inicialmente, sentiu que ele a prendia, enquanto seus lábios não se moviam, ainda colados. Mas logo ele afrouxou a mão em seu pescoço, dando espaço para que se afastasse, caso desejasse.

Instintivamente, Korra levou as mãos aos ombros masculinos, procurando afastar-se, mas não pôde, pois logo retribuía o beijo. O que começara como um toque leve dos lábios evoluíra rapidamente para um beijo profundo. Os braços fortes agarraram sua cintura gentilmente, ao passo em que ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele.

Os movimentos, inicialmente, seguiam-se a um passo lento, inseguro. Vagarosamente, sincronizavam-se, explorando o máximo que podiam dos corpos, um do outro, com toques e beijos.

Amon retirou sua máscara, jogando-a para o lado. Após anos de privação, a luxúria tomava sua consciência, como se nunca houvesse realmente sido oprimida. Praguejava, tentando recobrar o controle de suas ações. Ou tentava. O toque da jovem Avatar – e a urgência por retornar-lhe as carícias - distraía-o de seu próprio conflito.

Seu cheiro o viciava. Os sons que extraía dela o intoxicavam.

A Avatar sentava em seu colo, as pernas envolvendo seu corpo, os quadris movimentando-se voluptuosamente. Segurando-a pela cintura, encostou-a de costas no chão. Suas pernas ainda o envolviam, mas agora ele comandava o ritmo. Aproveitando-se disso, prendeu os pulsos de Korra com uma mão, enquanto a outra descia tranquilamente pelos seus braços. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, a mandíbula, o colo, não encontrando resistência. Quando sua mão alcançou o seio, enquanto ele mordiscava sua orelha provocativamente, obteve um gemido prazeroso como resposta.

Korra nunca havia compartilhado tanta intimidade com alguém antes, e não se privava das sensações recém-descobertas, tampouco se importava em abafar suas reações. As carícias recebidas, o corpo masculino sobre o seu, o aperto em seus pulsos, o controle que Amon exercia sobre suas reações, _tudo_, tão irresistível que por um momento Korra desejou esquecer quem era ou o que Amon representava para a cidade e por que ela estivera ali em primeiro lugar.

Gostaria de acreditar que o motivo de tudo era encontrá-lo.

Ele continuava a acariciar seu corpo e beijar seu rosto. Korra reconheceu os dedos gélidos em sua cintura, subindo lentamente ao encontro de seu colo.

Amon apreciava as reações que causava na jovem Avatar. A própria urgência começava a aumentar, insuportável quando ele tentava lembrar-se de quem ambos eram e o que tudo aquilo significava. Mas não poderia mais parar por conta própria.

- Impeça-me. – ela ouviu-o rosnar, baixo, ao seu ouvido.

Korra sabia que não o faria - não o desejava fazer -, pois a razão já havia lhe abandonado. E que o ato impensado traria consequências, mas não conseguia imaginar alguma negativa.

Soltou seus pulsos. A sensação que o aperto deixara era um pouco dolorida, mas até isso era prazeroso. _Eu estou louca_, pensou, enquanto forçava ambos os corpos a trocarem de posição. Sentou-se novamente sobre Amon, assumindo o controle. Sentia-o pulsar com urgência contra sua coxa.

- Você quer parar? –perguntou enquanto movia-se lascivamente sobre Amon, fazendo-o apertar ainda mais sua cintura, mal suprimindo um gemido. Isso a fez desejar desesperadamente ser desvendada, descobrir as feições que provocava no mascarado.

- Não.

Korra sorriu satisfeita. Sabia que não conseguiriam recuar agora. Segurou a roupa de Amon pela gola, abaixando-se sobre seu peito, traçando beijos pelo abdômen, pescoço e mandíbula, provocando-o com movimentos leves dos quadris.

Amon passou a mão por baixo da camisa azul de Korra, retirando-a. Mesmo com a pouca luz noturna, pôde vislumbrar tronco descoberto da Avatar – irresistível. Acariciando suas costas, puxou para si. Vendada, ela procurava seus lábios.

Beijou-a calorosamente, enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

Abandonaram a própria razão completamente.

Não havia luz da lua, não havia outro alguém senão Amon e Korra.

Naquele paraíso particular, abandonaram suas respectivas posições políticas, suas ideologias, suas missões, histórias e compromissos com o mundo exterior.

Apenas um artefato de porcelana, uma máscara esquecida no chão em meio aos tecidos de suas roupas, os testemunharia abdicar do título de inimigos, entregarem-se à urgência recém-descoberta, unirem-se com volúpia por uma paixão inexplicável. Naquela noite, deixaram de ser adversários.

Tornaram-se amantes.

**_._**

**_._**

**_"(…) In the second place it is best not to become intimate, _**

**_Then you will not be forlorn when you miss her. (…)"_**

_ "(...) Em segundo lugar é melhor não se tornar íntimo,_

_ Então você não se sentirá desamparado quando sentir a falta dela. (...)"_

**_._**

**_._**

O som de alguém se movimentando ali próximo era baixo, mas suficiente para acordá-la. Korra soltou um suspiro, que rapidamente se tornou um muxoxo. Rolou na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Detestava levantar-se cedo. As obrigações como Avatar mostraram-se inúteis para acostumá-la a isso, até agora.

Todavia, os acontecimentos da noite anterior retornaram à sua memória em poucos momentos, despertando-a completamente.

Sentou-se na cama. Estava sozinha. Não conseguia abrir os olhos – vendados -, o que confirmou que as cenas rodando em sua mente não eram alucinações, mas lembranças.

Encabulada, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Borboletas invadiam seu estômago. _Eu.. com Amon..._ Seu inimigo. Ela cruzara todos os limites com seu maior inimigo.

Não conteve a vontade súbita de rir. De todas as impulsividades que cometera essa era a mais grave. Mas era a que lhe trazia menos arrependimento.

- Você já pode tirar a venda. – o som grave da voz de Amon despertou-a de seu devaneio.

Korra tremeu levemente ao ouvi-lo se aproximar. Uma sensação curiosa acometeu-lhe, um misto de ansiedade e bonança. Mas não sentira medo.

Amon sentou-se na cama. Korra, imóvel, sentiu o par de mãos deslizarem pelos seus cabelos, desatando os nós do tecido que a vendava. A suavidade – talvez até ternura – com que suas mãos se movimentavam a fazia lembrar de detalhes da noite anterior.

Corou violentamente. Paradoxalmente, não sentia vergonha.

Seus olhos precisaram de alguns momentos para se ajustar à claridade. Amon sentava-se à sua frente, novamente vestido e mascarado. Korra não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de decepção. Ainda desejava ver seu rosto, principalmente após...

A mão masculina caía sobre a cama, entre seus corpos, segurando o tecido que antes a vendava. Sem pensar, Korra tomou-a. Seus dedos não pareciam tão gélidos quanto antes.

- Eu lhe asseguro... – Amon começou. – Não haverá qualquer menção sobre este lugar, de minha parte. Tampouco sobre os eventos ocorridos nele.

Instintivamente, apertou a mão de Amon. Surpreendeu-se quando ele retribuiu o aperto. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Amon desvencilhou-se do aperto e agarrou o tecido do cobertor. Sua máscara não lhe traía nenhuma expressão. Lentamente, elevou o tecido à altura do colo da Avatar, cobrindo-a.

Korra perdera a conta de quantas vezes corara desde a noite passada. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não se encabulara. Sem mais uma palavra, Amon levantou-se e marchou para a saída, deixando-a sozinha novamente para mergulhar em seus devaneios.

Momentos depois, banhava-se nas águas da fonte termal. _Eu dormi com Amon._ As marcas acusadoras em seu corpo a denunciavam para si mesma, mesmo se tentasse negar. Amon era seu inimigo. A última pessoa na qual ela deveria confiar.

Mas culpa era a última coisa a lhe passar pela cabeça. Não se arrependia. Simplesmente, não lhe parecera errado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Korra fez um forte esguicho d'água romper três retratos do líder do time dos Lobos-Morcegos, Tahno. Se sentia bem ao voltar a treinar com Mako e Bolin. Contudo, não prestava tanta anteção quanto deveria ao que fazia, perdida em devaneios._  
_

_"Todos somos capazes de grande bondade e de grande maldade." _Uma das frases mais famosas de seu antecessor, Avatar Aang. Korra não podia evitar associar essa frase aos acontecimentos mais recentes.

A Amon.

Testemunhara um lado carinhoso, atencioso do líder dos Equilibradores, da maneira mais íntima possível. Há dois dias, ela mesma não acreditaria no que pensava. Mas admitia, mesmo sob o risco de parecer uma daquelas garotas melosas que tanto criticara, que o mundo parecia um pouco diferente, agora.

Sorriu. Borboletas brincavam em seu estômago, exigindo serem notadas. Mas precisava se concentrar no treino. Investiu outro esguicho d'água a esmo, como se lutasse contra as borboletas.

Não escutara, a princípio, o que o locutor do rádio dizia, mas isso mudou no instante em que a transmissão fora interrompida. Sem avisos, uma voz grave fez-se audível do outro lado da transmissão.

Uma voz que, para ela, não precisava de apresentações.

_"Saudações, cidadãos de Republic City. Quem fala é Amon."_

O tom de voz, há poucas horas gentil, ainda era calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo feroz, incisivo. Korra acreditava não temê-la mais, não depois de tudo, mas descobriu-se equivocada. Aquele tom de voz ainda a aterrorizava.

E instigava.

_"Espero que tenham apreciado a partida de Pró-Dobra ontem à noite. Porque será a última..."_

De repente, toda aquela falácia do Avatar Aang sobre "grande bondade" lhe pareceu uma grande baboseira. E ela se sentiu a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta.

Apertou os punhos. A transmissão continuava, pouco se importando com seus sentimentos. Respirou fundo. As borboletas abandonaram seu interior naquele instante, dando lugar à raiva e frustração.

Um peso enorme pairou sobre seu peito.

**.**

* * *

**Chit-chat:**

_Nossa, mas como eu achei que esse capítulo não ia sair nunca! Eu o escrevi pelo menos cinco vezes. E não estou exagerando! Sinto muito por ser tão lenta pra atualizar, mas... eu sou assim... (shame on me)  
_

_Sim, decidí seguir o canon-Amon. Provavelmente já perceberam, mas estou seguindo a história original, com algumas alterações temporais. O que aparentemente ocorreu em um ou dois dias, levará um pouco mais.  
_

_Se acharem que este capítulo merece alguma review, por favor, façam uma fic writer feliz! ;o; E muito obrigada a quem comentou! Significa muito pra mim, mesmo!  
_

_Feliz Ano Novo para todos, que 2013 seja incrível! ;D_

**_Pyoko-chan  
_**

_**(Dezembro / 2012)**  
_


	5. Fuan

**_Disclaimer:_**_"**The Legend of Korra**" e seus personagens **não me pertencem**, mas sim a **Bryan Konietzko** e **Michael Dante DiMartino** (aka "Bryke"). Os poemas, músicas ou citações usados nessa história **não são de minha autoria **e** os créditos foram atribuídos**. Esta fanfic foi feita por puro lazer, sem fins lucrativos._

**_Notas_**_: Este capítulo contém **spoilers **para quem ainda não terminou a primeira temporada – mais precisamente os **episódios 6 e 7**. Caso não se lembre dos acontecimentos ou ainda não os tenha visto, sugiro que vá assisti-los antes de ler este capítulo._

_PS: Novo acordo ortográfico que é obrigatório a partir de 2013? Nunca ouvi falar lalala (embora o próprio pc tenha corrigido tudo, haha, whatever)._

* * *

**Heiwa no Rakuen**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_5.~ Fuan  
_**

**_._**

_"Creio já possuir sua atenção, dobradores de Republic City."_

A mera lembrança daquele discurso ridículo a embravecia.

Korra atingiu uma árvore aleatória com um jato d'água e assistiu a um lobo-morcego fugir, voando para a escuridão floresta adentro.

_"Então novamente os Lobos-Morcegos são seus campeões de Pró-Dobra. Parece-me bastante apropriado que vocês celebrem três opressores que trapacearam para conseguir a vitória." _

Um jato d'água e uma chama de fogo se encontraram a alguns metros acima da Avatar, extinguindo-se impetuosamente.

Korra nunca fora muito vaidosa. Permitia-se vangloriar de poucos aspectos sobre si mesma. Sua dobra sempre fora seu principal motivo de orgulho e ela passava horas treinando - e secretamente admirando-a.

Entretanto, há dias não conseguia admirar seus poderes com o mesmo entusiasmo. Na verdade, Korra parecia não conseguir exprimir nenhum sentimento além de rancor e fúria; seus treinos, incessantes mesmo após Tenzin pedir-lhe para parar, não lhe serviam de refúgio – pois ela só queria parar de pensar, refletir, _lembrar_.

O chão e árvores da clareira em frente ao Heiwa, marcados pela violência de seus golpes, provavam seu fracasso. As memórias não paravam de regressar à sua mente.

_"Porque todos os dias, vocês abusam e ameaçam cidadãos não-dobradores, assim como os Lobos-Morcegos fizeram com seus oponentes esta noite."_

Um cubo perfeito de terra subiu à altura de seu ombro, para então se estraçalhar em pedaços minúsculos que se aceleraram como adagas a todos os pontos ao redor da Avatar, acertando pedras, árvores e o nada. Korra tentava não ouvir os grunhidos animalescos das criaturas da floresta.

Assim como não tentava ouvir, em sua mente, as bombas e gritos das pessoas na Arena.

Ela tentara parar o ataque. Tentara ir atrás do líder e acabar com tudo de uma vez. Ainda assim, não conseguiu impedi-lo de fugir e de destruir toda aquela construção.

E de acabar com o emprego e a moradia de seus amigos.

E de causar o pânico generalizado na cidade.

Por isso, não pensou duas vezes antes de forçar duas rochas contra ao ser parado atrás de si. Ela não precisava – não queria – olhar, sabendo de antemão de quem se tratava.

Como esperado, ele se desviou do ataque com maestria.

_"Estes homens são, supostamente, os melhores dobradores do mundo. Ainda assim, tomei apenas alguns momentos para purifica-los."_

Ainda se lembrava dos olhos azuis acima de si, encarando-a com desdém. E a despreocupação em seu olhar quando ela lhe lançou labaredas de fogo. Não, ele continuou a agir como se o ataque mal tivesse ocorrido.

Ele não se preocupava com o modo de ataque mais feroz que ela possuía.

Ela não conseguia deixar de se aterrorizar e enfurecer por isso, ainda que não o admitisse em voz alta.

Korra sinceramente esperava outro discurso apaixonado sobre como a violência dos dobradores justificavam as ações dos Equilibradores, em retaliação ao seu ataque. Ao invés, Amon passou por ela calmamente, como se não a notasse, direcionando-se à caverna atrás da cachoeira.

_'Não,' _pensou_._ Uma pedra passou voando por Amon, intencionalmente bloqueando seu caminho.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – Korra alcançou-o a passos largos, imponente. – Você não é mais bem-vindo aqui.

A máscara apenas a encarou, silenciosa. Korra não desviou o olhar. Após longos momentos, Amon deu meia-volta pelo bloqueio e afastou-se novamente, alcançando a entrada da caverna, ignorando os gritos furiosos da Avatar. Antes, porém, que Amon conseguisse adentrar o local, Korra conseguiu detê-lo, enlaçando seu pulso com água.

Sentiu os orbes embraveados sobre si por detrás da porcelana, mas não recuou.

- O quê? Acha que eu vou deixar você entrar no Heiwa e explodi-lo, como fez com a Arena?

Amon não respondeu. Com um tranco forte do braço, conseguiu libertar seu pulso do aprisionamento e entrou na caverna. Korra estagnou por alguns segundos. Ele havia acabado de se desvencilhar de um aprisionamento de dobra d'água?

O barulho da pedra tapando a entrada da caverna novamente a despertou. '_Não, ele não vai entrar. Não enquanto eu puder impedir.'_

O Heiwa era um lugar para buscar a paz e clareamento espiritual. E descanso. E apenas almas boas poderiam entrar ali - Korra não sabia exatamente se a última era uma regra de Aang ou se ela mesma a criara, mas já estava suficientemente convencida.

De qualquer forma, seguindo esta lógica, atacar centenas de pessoas e explodir um dos prédios mais importantes da Republic City anulava todo e qualquer direito de um ser de entrar no Heiwa.

E ela iria impedir qualquer impureza de manchar aquele local sagrado.

Facilmente escalou a parede atrás da cachoeira. Já havia feito o caminho uma vez, numa das primeiras vezes em que explorara os arredores do Heiwa.

Korra sempre fora curiosa e por mais que amasse passar o tempo dentro do aconchegante chalé, a vontade de explorar a área externa fora maior. Ainda não havia explorado toda a extensão da montanha. Poderia saciar esta vontade em outra hora.

Pelo pouco que já havia explorado, porém, Korra já havia descoberto que o rio que dava origem à cachoeira curvava-se abruptamente, seguindo seu caminho pela planície da montanha. Isso seria intrigante se ela já não soubesse quem havia projetado o local.

Naquele momento, contudo, ignorou a paisagem, pois estava mais interessada na pequena rocha pontuda que se encontrava exatamente ao topo da cachoeira. A rocha marcava o local de uma pequena abertura, suficiente somente para uma pessoa, escondida de olhos desatentos pela queda d'água.

Korra rira de si mesma quando a descobrira, há alguns dias; era tão óbvio e tão simples, porém tão funcional. Como Aang – ou o que ela imaginava sobre ele, pelo menos.

Como parecia difícil alcançar aquela passagem sem ajuda de dobra de água ou de terra, Korra acreditava que Amon a desconhecia.

A Avatar se agachou e ultrapassou a barreira d'água, imediatamente avistando os pilares de sustentação do pequeno templo. Adentrou o interior da caverna com facilidade e correu até o emaranhado de folhas, prendendo-o sob si com firmeza, bem a tempo de ver Amon empurrando-os para entrar no local.

- Eu disse que não! – gritou. Amon, que olhava para trás por cima de seu ombro, conseguiu esconder o susto em menos de um segundo, tempo suficiente para Korra testemunhá-lo. _'Sim, eu também sei assustar, seu terrorista cretino,' _ela sorriu consigo mesma.

- Saia do meu caminho, Avatar. - ele tentou empurrar os galhos contra ela para abrir a passagem, sem sucesso.

- Não. Você não tem mais o direito de entrar aqui.

- Suponho que seja sua responsabilidade tomar tal decisão. – o escárnio ameaçador, num tom de voz baixo, acompanhado de um pequeno riso pareciam calculados para amedronta-la. Contudo, a Avatar não se deixaria levar tão fácil.

- Você não vai entrar enquanto eu puder impedi-lo. – ela respondeu, tapando a passagem firmemente.

A porcelana intimava-a com olhos frios, desafiadores, ameaçadores. Korra sustentou o olhar por tempo suficiente para ver os orbes azuis escurecem-se, enfurecido por serem contrariados.

- Ficaremos aqui jogando seu jogo patético por quanto tempo, _Avatar_? - ele arrastou a última palavra como se a cuspisse em desgosto.

- O tempo necessário para você desistir e voltar pro seu esgoto, _Amon_. – ela devolveu o mesmo tom.

- Sua preciosa cidade sentirá falta de sua Avatar para defendê-la.

- Não precisarei defendê-la enquanto estiver prendendo sua maior ameaça numa caverna.

- Os Equilibradores ainda estão lá fora, _Avatar_, prontos para ataca-la mesmo sem a presença do líder.

- Meus amigos também estão lá fora, _senhor Líder dos Equilibradores_, prontos para socar seus homens até os ossos! Você não vai passar enquanto eu puder impedir, já disse.

Amon tentou empurrá-la mais uma vez.

- Mova-se, Avatar! – ele bradou, utilizando, quiçá desintencionalmente, o mesmo tom de algumas noites atrás. _"A revolução começou!"_

- Não. – Korra respondeu secamente. A fúria parecia aumentar dentro de si, ao passo em que o medo surpreendentemente parecia diminuir.

Os olhos por detrás da máscara se estreitaram. Ira. '_Ótimo'_, pensou. Era bom que ele se sentisse enfurecido ao menos uma vez. Era bom que se sentisse exatamente como ela se sentia há dias por causa dele.

- Negar-me acesso a este lugar, quando _ambos_ concordamos numa trégua para dividi-lo...

- O quê? – ela não o deixou terminar, indignada - Você age como um imbecil terrorista, apavorando toda uma cidade, e ainda espera passe livre para o único lugar que o deixaria a salvo das autoridades?

- Você não chamaria os dobradores de metal para cá. – ele a desafiava, mas ela pôde perceber um mínimo de dúvida em seu olhar.

- Lógico que não. Não agora. O Heiwa também é _meu_. Mas eu o faria se achasse necessário. – Korra estava acostumada a falar sem pensar, portanto surpreendeu-se ao perceber que realmente pretendia fazer como dito.

- Minhas ações não são nada além de contra-ataques em retaliação ao comportamento dos dobradores ao longo das eras. Os Equilibradores não são terroristas.

- Não são terroristas? – ela riu. Um riso dúbio, inconformado. – Vocês invadem uma arena aberta ao público, em pleno campeonato, agridem três participantes e ameaçam investir contra toda e qualquer pessoa que não se alie a vocês. Isso não é terrorismo? – quando ele não respondeu ela gritou. - É claro que é terrorismo, Amon! E desnecessário, para dizer o mínimo.

- Não espero que uma Avatar compreenda o que é ser um não-dobrador...

- Eu também sou a Avatar dos não-dobradores. – ela o cortou novamente. – Isso não significa que eu saio por aí atacando todos que não concordem comigo e defendendo cegamente quem concorda. Eu tento compreender ambos os lados.

- Você ainda é muito jovem, Avatar, para compreender ambos os lados, como afirma. O Avatar Aang não compreendia, mesmo com todos os discursos de paz e compreensão ao longo de sua vida. Por isso, foi decidido que era hora dos não-dobradores fazerem-se ouvir.

- O Avatar Aang sempre foi um pacifista. Só porque ele não saía por aí declarando guerra não significa que ele não tenha balanceado as coisas...

- Balanceado? Seu predecessor pode ser acusado de muitas coisas, jovem Avatar, exceto de ter balanceado o universo, como sempre clamara ser sua maior causa...

- Aang fez muita coisa pelo mundo!

- Sim, ele fez. Assim como todos seus predecessores, ele fez. Para os dobradores. Os não-dobradores mal conheceram as virtudes de seu dito Avatar.

- Você nem sabe o que está dizendo! Devo lembra-lo de que um dos heróis de guerra era um não-dobrador?

- Que nunca teve o privilégio do reconhecimento como seus companheiros de guerra tiveram.

- É disso que tudo isso se trata? De uma vingança de um fã do Sokka?

- Não, criança estúpida! – Amon erguera seu tom de voz o suficiente para fazer Korra recuar. Ela vira a cólera exprimida na porcelana e estremecera; vira o escárnio estampado nos orbes azuis diante de seu medo e todo aquele rancor retornara como um solavanco em seu peito.

- Não me chame de estúpida, seu, seu maldito terrorista! - Korra ouvira-se perder o controle, sua própria voz elevando-se algumas oitavas. - Havia tantas outras formas de resolver a situação! Você sabe o que eu fiz quando ouvi sua ameaça no rádio? Eu fui até o conselho da cidade, tentar conversar! Você tentou ir ao conselho alguma vez, Amon?

- O Conselho de Republic City é formado por dobradores que não ouviriam os apelos de um não-dobrador. – a voz grave retornara ao tom calmo e controlado de costume, mas Korra nunca a ouvira tão alto.

- Errado. Eles não ouviriam o apelo de um maldito terrorista!

- Os Equilibradores não são terroristas. – ele repetiu, irritado.

- Talvez não seus capangas, mas você é! Você invade um espaço público, lotado de crianças, e amedronta, ameaça, apavora toda uma cidade. Você retira a dobra de três esportistas simplesmente por serem o que são. Você declara guerra contra toda uma sociedade e chama isso de "_revolução_". Ainda por cima, se esconde atrás de uma máscara. Você, Amon, é um maldito, cretino, estúpido, fanático terrorista!

Amon não respondeu dessa vez, apenas continuou segurando o olhar contra Korra.

- Pessoas perderam seus empregos, suas casas, Amon. Meus amigos... – a voz da Avatar diminuía a cada palavra. - E você nem ao menos mostrou o próprio rosto quando causou tudo isso.

Korra tentava utilizar o pouco que aprendera sobre aqueles olhos azuis mascarados para ler o que eles lhe pareciam transmitir. Por um segundo, pensou ter visto os olhos de um menino aterrorizado, ou talvez um rapaz danificado, quebrado, cego com a sede de vingança; mas poderia ter sido sua própria imaginação.

Pois ela sempre imaginara aqueles olhos, azuis como o mar do polo sul, tenros e gentis enquanto Korra deixava-se ser tocada. Não poderia saber com certeza, porque sempre estava vendada. E agora sua visão estava embaçada e ela provavelmente vira o que quisera ver enquanto tentava segurar as próprias lágrimas.

- Deixe-me entrar, Avatar. – ele sussurrou após longos minutos.

Korra percebeu que segurava a respiração. Soltou-a num suspiro.

- Que seja. – ela finalmente soltou os troncos e se levantou. – Eu não ligo.

Amon adentrou o Heiwa sem dizer uma palavra. Andou silenciosamente, como na primeira vez em que encurralara Korra no Memorial do Avatar Aang.

Antes que ele pudesse fechar a passagem novamente, ela o ultrapassou e entrou na abertura.

- Eu não ligo mais se você entra aqui ou não. Eu não quero mais falar com você. Não quero mais olhar para sua máscara imbecil.

Uma pequena parte de Korra tentava acreditar que Amon tentaria iniciar outra discussão ou ao menos tentar impedi-la de sair. Outra parte se viu aliviada quando ele não o fez.

Ela não olhou para trás, ele não tentou segui-la.

Quando alcançou o fim da montanha, avistou um pequeno e discreto barco ancorado às margens da Baía de Yue. Não havia inscrições, símbolos ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse identificar o barco como pertence de Amon.

Mas Korra sabia, simplesmente sabia, que era esse o meio de transporte de seu inimigo.

Bastou um simples, porém forte, pisar no chão par a um volume de terra emergir do chão e lançar o barco aos ares. Korra não parou para comtemplar a madeira se estraçalhar quando o barco voltou a atingir o chão.

Apenas mergulhou no oceano gélido, desejando que fosse ainda mais gélido, e deixou que as águas da baía se misturassem às de seu rosto enquanto nadava de volta para casa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

O Templo do Ar estava mergulhado em escuridão e silêncio. Todos pareciam ter se recolhido para descansar. Até os guardas já haviam se retirado para seus postos – Korra guardava o segredo de que eles dormiam a maior parte do tempo porque queria manter o segredo de que saía à noite para os limites da cidade.

Não sabia exatamente que horas seriam, apenas que já era tarde. Ela nunca aprendera a ler a lua e as estrelas; navegação definitivamente não era seu forte e ela sempre precisava de um guia.

- Korra?

Ela pulou surpresa, mesmo reconhecendo imediatamente a voz. Tenzin sentava na posição do lótus, como se meditando, em frente à entrada da única e enorme residência do Templo.

- Por onde andou? – os olhos cinza, porém, estavam abertos e sua postura não parecia relaxada. Korra teve certeza que Tenzin esperava por ela. Há quantas horas, não sabia.

- Eu estava com...

- Os garotos, Mako e Bolin, e a senhorita Asami vieram lhe procurar mais cedo. – Tenzin a interrompeu, sobrancelhas arqueadas. Um olhar tão misericordioso quanto desafiador. Como se ele soubesse toda a verdade e já a tivesse poupado de mentir, para evitar mais conflito.

Ela poderia dizer que estava com Lin, no hospital, mas ela seria a segunda pessoa a ser contatada numa busca pela Avatar. As crianças não deixavam o Templo desde o ataque à Arena; Pema a teria visto em algum momento do dia. Ela poderia estar numa visita a Tahno, talvez?

Em poucos segundos Korra já havia formulado toda sua suposta agenda daquele dia. Entretanto, quando já estava pronta para reproduzi-la, o olhar que Tenzin a direcionava a fez desistir imediatamente.

Tenzin era sábio. E sabia demonstrar sua sabedoria com um olhar.

Korra não se surpreenderia totalmente se ele descrevesse com exatidão todas as suas ações naquele dia, principalmente onde e com quem ela estava.

A vontade de chorar que sentia havia se dissipado enquanto nadava. Contudo, o rancor por todos os atos de Amon, a fúria por não tê-los impedido, tudo, pareciam ter sido reavivados sob o olhar inquisidor de Tenzin e a vontade de chorar havia retornado duas vezes pior.

E Korra lembrou-se, por algum motivo, do quanto sentia falta dos próprios pais e do polo sul.

- Eu só... Precisava me afastar um pouco. Sabe, espairecer. – ela disse, num tom provavelmente um pouco apologético demais.

O dobrador de ar a observou por um tempo interminável com um olhar que a Avatar não sabia decifrar; severo, mas ainda doce e acolhedor.

- Eu compreendo. – Tenzin proferiu, finalmente, e tateou três vezes o chão ao seu lado, indicando para Korra sentar-se.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, ela obedeceu.

Eles se sentaram lado a lado e em silêncio por um longo período de tempo. Korra, imitando a posição de lótus de Tenzin, começava a se sentir um pouco mais relaxada, ainda que a inquietação estivesse presente.

- Eu compreendo a necessidade de espairecer. – a voz de Tenzin era tão suave quanto o seu toque no ombro de Korra, - No entanto, você deve saber, Korra, que agir dessa forma traz preocupações às pessoas que se importam contigo.

- Eu sei. Desculpe.

- Não há necessidade de pedir desculpas. – Tenzin apertou um pouco a mão em seu ombro. – Apenas... Não faça novamente. Eu respeito sua necessidade de estar sozinha. Só peço que me diga quando o fará, mesmo que não queira contar onde estará, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, todavia sua atenção não se concentrava mais em Tenzin.

Korra lembrou-se das primeiras noites no complexo do Lótus Branco. De como ela odiava ficar sozinha. De como, após Mestra Katara se retirar para seus aposentos, os guardas levavam Korra para seu novo quarto e ela precisava pedir várias vezes para que trouxessem Naga e deixassem-nas passar a noite juntas.

De como, quando não a traziam, Korra tentava fugir do complexo para a casa de seus pais, sendo sempre apanhada no meio do caminho.

Até a noite em que Mestra Katara a encontrara. Ao invés de leva-la de volta, Katara a acompanhou até a casa de seus pais. Fora a última vez em que Korra deixara-se cair em prantos entre o abraço apertado de Tonraq e a última vez que Korra tentara fugir, pois Katara a prometera que Naga poderia acompanhar Korra o tempo todo, tal como Appa acompanhava Aang.

Fora a primeira vez em que alguém comparava Korra ao Avatar Aang e ela ainda se lembrava de como não sabia exatamente como se sentir. Um pouco de orgulho, porque o Avatar Aang era muito bom e importante, mas isso também parecia dar muito trabalho.

Nas últimas semanas, o peso da responsabilidade parecia insuportável e Korra só queria se encolher entre os braços de Tonraq e Senna novamente, e chorar, e ouvir promessas de que tudo ficaria bem a partir de agora.

- Lembre-se que eu sempre estarei aqui para você. – Tenzin puxou-a a um abraço apertado, porém breve.

Ainda que não fosse a mesma coisa, Tenzin era como um pai para Korra e ela se sentiu um pouco melhor de imediato.

Quando ele a desejou boa noite, levantando-se, Korra o respondeu, sorrindo sinceramente. Mas provavelmente não tenha expressado isso tão bem, porque Tenzin não relaxou ao observá-la, muito pelo contrário.

- Tente descansar agora, sim?

- Sim. Obrigada. Boa noite. – Korra levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

A sua intenção era de tomar um banho quente para relaxar e depois tentar dormir um pouco, mas a imagem que Korra encontrou no espelho a desanimara ainda mais – e não achava mais a reação de Tenzin exagerada.

Rosto cansado, cabelos desajeitados, olhos vermelhos, olheiras enormes – Korra não pôde deixar de se comparar ao Tahno que encontrara dias atrás.

E o motivo de ambos se encontrarem naquele estado retornou à sua mente.

Decidiu, por fim, deitar-se logo. Naga adquirira o hábito de dormir com Ikki e Jinora e Korra indagou se queria sua companhia. Não. Ela já não necessitava tanto assim de companhia no quarto. As meninas, entretanto, sim, pois Korra sabia o quanto a tal "revolução" as assustava.

Korra fechou os olhos e virou-se, encarando a parede. Sentia-se cansada.

O sono viera mais fácil do que imaginara.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Korra saiu da mansão Sato o mais rápido que pôde. Tudo aquilo parecia surreal demais para ser verdade.

Hiroshi Sato, um Equilibrador?

_'Não.'_

O pai da Asami?

_'Impossível.'_

O mesmo homem que patrocinara os Furões de Fogo?

Não. Isso significaria que Asami talvez fosse uma Equilibradora também. E Korra acabara de fazer amizade, de verdade, com ela. Amigos não deveriam fazer isso. Mas se apenas Hiroshi Sato... Não, pais também não deveriam fazer isso. '_Não pode, não pode ser.'_

_'... Pode?'_

Ela precisava falar com alguém. Lin ou Tenzin seriam a melhor e ao mesmo tempo a pior opção, pois Korra ainda não queria causar comoção entre seus amigos. Considerou Jinora, mas a garota provavelmente reagiria da forma mais racional possível e Korra sabia que deveria, mas não _queria_ raciocinar agora.

Ela precisava ir ao Heiwa.

Há alguns dias havia dito que não queria mais vê-lo – mal sabia se ele havia conseguido deixar a montanha sem seu barco -, mas agora era não só inevitável, mas necessário.

O caminho parecia mais longo e mais perigoso de dia do que em qualquer outra noite em que o percorrera. Quando adentrou a caverna, Korra – que normalmente respiraria aliviada ao encontra-lo vazio – sentiu uma pontada de decepção.

Numa fútil esperança, ainda rondou todo o perímetro da caverna, em vão. Estava sozinha.

A Avatar esperou por algum tempo no pequeno templo. Procurou meditar um pouco, mas logo seus pensamentos voltavam ao ciclo vicioso sobre Hiroshi Sato e ela não precisava de mais daquilo naquele momento.

Por fim, decidiu que não o esperaria mais, mesmo que ainda quisesse respostas. Korra sabia que Amon deixava um bloco de papel em cima da mesinha, dentro do chalé. Quando perguntou o porquê, ele disse que era para o caso de alguma necessidade de se comunicarem quando o outro estivesse em outro lugar.

Naquela hora, achara aquilo um exagero, mas agora que o objeto realmente vinha a calhar, Korra achava que talvez Amon fosse mais inteligente do que um terrorista babaca deveria ser.

Sua letra nunca fora muito bonita, porque Korra sempre dera mais atenção à sua dobra, por isso escreveu devagar, de modo que as palavras saíssem o mais legível possível.

_ [ Eu sei sobre Hiroshi Sato.]_

Breve, objetivo, com sorte um pouco ameaçador. Perfeito.

Korra decidiu esperar uma noite pela resposta. Ainda havia a possibilidade de ele estar exagerando e ninguém precisava saber de suas possíveis paranoias, não ainda – _'A não ser o único a usá-las contra você'_, ela procurou afastar o pensamento.

Korra procurou preencher seu tempo ao máximo, para impedir sua mente de pensar demais.

Treinou o máximo que pôde com Tenzin, tentando não deixar evidente sua preocupação. Não sucedera, visto o número de vezes em que Tenzin a perguntou se estava tudo bem. A conversa da semana passada ainda ecoava em sua mente e Korra se perguntava repetidas vezes sobre o que seus pais achariam de tudo aquilo. Mas um Avatar digno não reclama pelos pais em momentos de dificuldade, então treinou ainda mais.

Depois, ajudou Pema a lavar os pratos, voluntariou-se para cuidar das crianças por algumas horas – mas Ikki e Meelo não paravam de pular e Jinora de contar uma história de amor, que Korra considerara trágica demais para ser realmente 'de amor' – e por fim, quando o sono não acompanhava o cansaço físico, tentou estudar a cultura dos dobradores de ar – Korra admirava muito os dobradores de ar, mas ficar parada lendo sobre qualquer coisa era sempre eficaz para fazê-la dormir.

À exceção daquela vez.

A manhã seguinte demorou a vir. Korra ponderou se deveria tentar ir ao Heiwa logo ao amanhecer – Amon normalmente saía por volta deste horário -, mas decidiu que o faria depois do café da manhã. Não queria encontrar com o mascarado ainda.

Para Tenzin, Korra afirmou que iria à casa de Asami; para Bolin, afirmou que teria que treinar e cuidar das crianças novamente.

O Heiwa já estava vazio. O bilhete deixado por Korra entre as panelas já não estava lá, mas também não havia resposta. Ela vasculhou todo o local – no chalé, por entre as cobertas, no templo, perto das pilastras -, mas não encontrou resposta alguma.

Frustrada, Korra deixou-se cair na cama. A frustração parecia ser o que ela precisava para dormir, pois logo sentira as pálpebras pesadas e finalmente caíra no sono.

Por sorte, Korra acordou antes do anoitecer. Sentia fome e o cansaço não a havia deixado, mesmo após horas de descanso. Checou novamente a prateleira, mas ainda não havia resposta lá. A jovem Avatar nunca fora de desistir fácil, então escrever outro bilhete fora apenas natural.

_[ Você encontrou o bilhete. O que tem a dizer sobre isso? ]_

Acoplou o bilhete no mesmo lugar do dia anterior e deixou o Heiwa em seguida.

Ainda naquela noite, dormir fora um pouco mais fácil, o cansaço ainda presente em sua mente e seu corpo. Sentindo-se ligeiramente culpada por ter mentido a Tenzin sobre onde iria no dia anterior Korra o avisou discretamente, durante o café da manhã, de que precisaria de algumas horas sozinhas. Ela esperava perguntas ou um olhar inquisidor, mas Tenzin apenas sorriu - aquele sorriso paternal, muitas vezes falho em acalmar Korra, mas que provou-se eficaz naquele momento -, assentindo silenciosamente.

Ao chegar ao Heiwa, sorriu consigo mesma ao finalmente ver resposta no mesmo local onde deixara os bilhetes previamente.

O sorriso morreu ao ler a resposta. Não era uma afirmação, tampouco uma negação, numa letra simples e nítida.

_[ Faça como bem pretender. ]_

Korra não deixou o Heiwa até o pôr-do-sol.

Talvez ela estivesse lendo demais naquelas poucas palavras, mas só o fato de não enxergar um 'não' a fazia ter certeza de tudo que não queria. Korra sabia que não iria, não poderia, voltar atrás no instante em que desabafasse com Tenzin e Lin.

Atravessou o mar observando a estátua do Avatar Aang. O rosto de pedra, tranquilo e imponente, de alguma forma a deu forças para continuar seu trajeto.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Korra sempre sentiu que a lua, de alguma forma, acompanhava seu estado de espírito. Ela se enchia quando a Avatar se sentia bem e se ausentava quando Korra estava deprimida.

Por mais que desejasse, porém, aquela noite fria e escura não era exceção; Yue parecia ter se ausentado propositalmente, evitando presenciar os eventos decorridos em Republic City naquela noite.

Korra sempre quisera trazer seus amigos para o Templo do Ar. Seu sangue da Tribo da Água às vezes lhe pedia para que trouxesse todos que amava para mais perto. Entretanto, quando Bolin, Mako e principalmente Asami chegaram ao Templo, ele parecia o lugar mais depressivo de todos.

Ela decidiu caminhar a esmo, procurando se apaziguar. Logo, o andar se transformou em nado e não foi com grande surpresa que Korra se viu em frente ao pequeno chalé envolto pelas águas quentes e calmantes do Heiwa.

Não precisou checar para saber que não estava sozinha.

- O galpão estava vazio. Convenientemente. – não estava, na realidade, mas ele sabia do que ela falava. As máquinas e os soldados não haviam sido pegos até a última vez em que ela checara. Sato ainda estava foragido. E os dobradores de metal...

- Eu tomei as devidas precauções, Avatar.

A voz parecia vir do pequeno templo, então Korra caminhou para a direção oposta, adentrando o pequeno chalé. Arrumadas, como sempre, as cobertas pareciam convidativas. O chalé cheirava a chá, as águas quentes do pequeno lago emanavam um calor aconchegante e Korra só queria dormir.

Ouviu passos se aproximarem atrás de si, mas não se mexeu. Amon parou rente a única entrada do chalé, seu corpo obstruindo a passagem da luz, fazendo o aposento mergulhar em escuridão.

- Quando eu o ouvi, naquela ligação... Eu tive certeza. – a voz da Avatar diminuía a cada sentença. - Naquele momento. Mesmo enquanto eu não queria que fosse verdade, eu nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em toda a minha vida.

Amon provavelmente prestava atenção, porém não respondia.

- Eu sinceramente não queria agir. Eu mal gostava tanto assim dela até aquele dia, mas ainda assim... Eu não podia simplesmente fazer nada. – a última palavra saiu quase inaudível, entre suspiros.

- Por vezes, somos obrigados a seguir o que nos parece incorreto a favor de nossas convicções. – Amon falava devagar e Korra não sabia se ele tentava confortá-la ou arrancar mais informações do inimigo. - Nossas causas estão mais enraizadas em nosso interior do que imaginamos, controlando nossas vontades em prol do que acreditamos.

Korra mirou o escuro com olhos encharcados, a visão borrada.

- Asami perdeu o pai. – o choro, evidente em sua voz, foi verdadeiro, embora involuntário. - Ela já havia perdido a mãe e agora eu a fiz perder o pai.

- A filha de Hiroshi Sato perdeu o pai no mesmo momento em que ele decidiu se juntar a mim, aos Equilibradores, anos atrás.

As palavras eram duras, contrastando com o toque gentil em seu ombro. E com aquele pequeno toque, ela sentiu-se quebrar de vez. Isso tudo era culpa de Amon, mas por que então Korra sentia-se a única responsável? Num momento, as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas silenciosamente; no outro, os lamentos se libertavam mais escandalosamente do que ela realmente intencionava.

Instintivamente, girou seu corpo, encontrando um par de braços apertando-a contra o peito masculino - cujo somente agora Korra percebia o quanto sentira falta. Tal sentimento deveria tê-la surpreendido, mas isso não ocorreu, na verdade.

Amon a segurou contra si, acariciando-a gentilmente, assegurando-lhe algo, ainda que Korra não soubesse explicar exatamente o quê.

E mesmo que ela soubesse que Amon já sentira aquela mesma dor antes, e que ele fosse o único a conseguir compreendê-la, ele ainda era o Líder dos Equilibradores. O homem que a confortava agora era a causa de sua dor. Ainda assim, abraça-lo parecia tão correto, como se fosse a única coisa com algum sentido naquele mundo onde pais traíam as próprias filhas e rebeldes sequestravam dobradores de metal.

Korra não largou as vestes de Amon, encharcando o tecido com suas lágrimas enquanto deixava-se carregar até a cama, ainda apertada no abraço puritano de seu inimigo declarado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_"(…) The willow fell in love with the small bird, _**

**_The small bird fell in love with the willow. _****_(…)"_**

_"(...) O salgueiro de apaixonou pelo passarinho,_

_O passarinho se apaixonou pelo salgueiro. (...)"_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**- Babbling – **

_Mil desculpas pela demora!_

_Lembra quando eu disse que o capítulo anterior tinha sido o mais difícil de escrever? Eu estava enganada HAHAHA! Este foi o mais difícil, até agora. E tenho a impressão que vai ficar cada vez mais difícil._

_Mas está tudo bem. HnR tem desafiado minha escrita de tantas maneiras que só de conseguir postar um capítulo eu me sinto metade realizada :D (mesmo tendo certeza que daqui a uma semana vou reler o capítulo e achar tudo uma grande porcaria hahaha)._

_Só para falar um pouco do capítulo, porque eu quero: ele foi mais uma tentativa de consertar algo que me incomodou muito nos episódios._

_Deixe-me explicar: Korra sempre me pareceu uma pessoa que não pensaria duas vezes antes de confiar em alguém, depois de ser criada entre quatro paredes, rodeada de pessoas de confiança. Uma pessoa que vê o mundo preto e branco – bons e maus -, ao menos primariamente. _

_Como ela sempre foi criada por grandes mestres e com ensinamentos morais fortíssimos, sempre achei que ela teria essa visão de que os mais velhos são pessoas boas, sábias, confiáveis e dignas – Katara e Tenzin devem ser as maiores influências para esse pensamento. Como uma natural de uma das tribos de água, Korra deve ter essa visão que o show passa, de que o povo da tribo da água se vê como um grande grupo, que se ajuda e se mantém fiel aos seus companheiros, sempre._

_Portanto, se Korra algum dia se visse tendo de agir contra alguém muito mais velho, ainda mais se fosse um pai – ainda mais se fosse o pai de um amigo (o que aconteceu) -, acredito que isso seria um baque muito grande pra ela, mesmo que ela tentasse escondê-lo._

_Mas Korra simplesmente pareceu não se importar com o que acontecia ao seu redor, ao menos não tanto quanto um Avatar deveria._

_Eu tenho vários problemas com várias coisas na escrita de LoK, e esse nem é o maior deles, mas anyway, aí está a minha visão de como Korra deveria ter agido – como Avatar, como adolescente, como uma pessoa que enfrenta uma adversidade pela primeira vez._

_Tentarei não demorar pra postar o próximo, mas não posso prometer nada por enquanto. Agradeço antecipadamente caso alguém queira deixar um comentário, correções, críticas, elogios... Ou se quiser apenas dizer um 'Oi', também, não tenha medo, vamos conversar! :3_

**_Pyoko-chan_**

**_(Abril / 2013)_**


End file.
